


Always the Bad Guy

by Oreokitkat_21



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Injury, Insomnia, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, The cinnamon rolls don't deserve this, The thing that no one wanted but I did it anyway, Two oc's - Freeform, mentions of injury, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 24,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: A group of heroes takes on the worlds most notorious villain. Once they find out that the villain is scared of himself and takes it out on the world, they adopt him into the group only to find out it was a mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a horrible idea......I hate myself so much right now....

Journal entry # 1  
It all started in middle school. A trio of boys started to possess powers. At the time they had no idea what for. This was until about two years later when their city was under constant attack by a very common and known threat. He called himself Verge and he was terrifying to the core. Under the leadership of Thomas Sanders (That’s me!), the trio of heroes is doing everything in their power to take down the lord of darkness.

Thomas closed doc that he had typed in. He turned in his chair and let out a sigh. It had been a boring morning in HQ. No sign of Verge, or invading aliens. It was just peaceful. Too peaceful. He heard laughing as the automatic door opened and his friends came in.  
“Hey, Thomas!” Patton said excitedly. “We brought you some coffee before we head to school!”  
“Thanks, guys.” Thomas said before letting out a yawn. Roman and Patton looked at him concerned.  
“Say, what time did you come here?” Roman said while handing Thomas the coffee. Thomas took it and took a sip.  
“Around four…” He said ashamed. Patton looked mad.  
“Why?” Patton said his voice laced with concern.  
“I couldn’t sleep… Again…” Thomas looked away from his friends as he said it.  
“Was it because of him? Do you think you should stay home from school?” Patton pressed. Thomas just shook his head. Ever since that day that he had been taken by Verge, he had some nightmares every now and again. It was even worse because Verge had brought his greatest fears to life. By the time the team had found Thomas, he was an absolute wreck and didn’t let anyone touch him. It had taken him several weeks to recover, but he was back to his old self.  
“Damn! Verge will pay for what he has done to you! It is the only mission that I care about!” Roman exclaimed in outrage.  
“Now Roman, We have to not only stop Verge, but we also need to protect the civilians from aliens as well.” Logan said pushing the glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Roman and Logan started to bicker while Patton tried to stop them. Thomas smiled as he watched his friends. His smile quickly dropped as he saw arms of a person sliced open and he heard crying. He grabbed his head and slide to the floor. He felt a hand come down on his shoulder and he jumped. He looked up to see a worried Patton.  
“Thomas? Are you okay kiddo?” Patton said, his words were laced with concern. Thomas forced himself to smile but it was gone in a second because of the next image of the arms being wrapped in gauze danced in his head.  
“You should probably just stay home from school. You don’t look so good.” Logan said feeling Thomas’s forehead.  
“No, no. I’m fine. It just happened again.” Thomas said letting out a sigh. Roman pushed Patton and Logan aside and kneeled in front of Thomas.  
“What did you see?” Roman asked.  
“Arms… They were….cut….there was crying… Why does this happen to me?! Out of all of us, Logan should have this ability, not me! I’m just the person who sits in HQ a-and-” Roman threw his arms around Thomas. Thomas took in a couple deep breaths and hugged him back.  
“We know it freaks you out, but you got to stay calm. I vow that when we find that person, we will help them.” Roman said separating himself from Thomas and getting up.  
“Really?” Thomas asked getting up as well.  
“We promise. Now let's all get to school!” Roman said leading the way out of HQ. Today would be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

The four friends walked into the school together and made their ways to their lockers. It was funny that the friends literally had lockers next to each other. Almost. In the middle of the four lockers was a spray painted black locker that belonged to a boy named Virgil. Almost in every one of their classes, he was there. He stayed near the back corner of the classroom. He had black eyeshadow underneath his eyes. He always wore an oversized black sweatshirt and black sweatpants. He didn’t have any friends and probably liked it that way.  
They had all started to open their lockers when Virgil came up and started to unlock his locker as well. He opened it and papers spilled out of the locker. Patton closed his locker and started to pick up the papers. He picked one up and read what it said. He gasped when he noticed it was written in red marker and read “Go to hell Virgil!”. Virgil snatched the paper out of Patton’s hands and read it. He crumpled the paper and slammed his locker shut. He looked at Patton then banged his fist on the locker and storming off.  
“What’s his deal?” Roman said shutting his locker. Patton got up slowly, his eyes wide in shock.  
“You alright Pat?” Thomas asked noticing the difference in his stance.  
“That paper… It was awful…” Patton said outraged.  
“What’d it say?” Logan asked.  
“It said, and I quote, ‘Go to hell Virgil!’ written in red sharpie. Who would do that sort of thing?!” Patton balled his fist igniting a tiny spark in his hand. Thomas noticed and grabbed Patton’s hand. Patton looked at him apologetically. Thomas smiled but it faltered when an image popped in his head. It was of someone tearing up paper and flushing it down a toilet.  
“Guys… I think I found out who the person is…” Thomas said. His friends looked at him confused before pressing him with questions. Only a minute later did Virgil round the corner and after he had passed, Thomas nodded at him. The others looked at Virgil, then back at Thomas.  
“Do you think?” Patton asked concerned, especially after the image Thomas had gotten the morning and the note that was in his locker.  
“Only way to find out is to actually talk to him.” Logan said.  
“Yeah, and ‘accidentally’ grabbing his arm and seeing the reaction.” Roman said. Thomas and Patton looked mortified. This could be their only chance to find out. They needed to take it. When they walked into the classroom, they saw Virgil sitting the back corner with his headphones on. They took their seats right as the bell rang. It couldn’t be Virgil, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil made his way across the cafeteria and outside. After what had happened that morning, he didn’t even get to pack his lunch and no way in hell was he eating the food the school served. He would simply have to suffer and he was okay with that. He deserved it. He was glad that he didn’t transform during his shitty morning, he really couldn’t handle it today. He sat under his tree and grabbed ‘Inferno’ from his backpack. He leaned against the tree and began to read. A second later someone approached him and he looked up from his book to see a boy that was in almost every one of his classes. What was his name again? Oh, right. Patton Shea.  
“Uh, heya!” The teen said nervously.   
“Um...Hi.” Virgil said as he glanced from his book to Patton.  
“So… um… I was wondering if you would like to sit and have lunch with my friends and I.” Patton said rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile.  
“Why?” Virgil asked unamused about the whole situation.   
“I noticed that you sit alone and thought maybe you could use some company.” Patton smiled wider.  
“Fine. Just once.” Virgil closed the book and shoved it in his backpack.   
“Sweet!” Patton exclaimed as he grabbed Virgil’s arm and practically dragged Virgil over to his group. Virgil tore his arm away from Patton in pain. They were fresh. He hated himself for doing it, but he had convinced himself that it helped him not transform. Patton looked at him puzzled.  
“I don’t like to be touched.” Virgil mumbled out. Patton looked at him understanding and led him to the table. Well shit. He already felt out of place. Patton did introductions and then sat down in front of a lunch. He looked at the teens at the table. What was the point? He would never fit in with this sort of crowd.   
“Virgil? Aren’t you going to sit?” Someone interrupted him from his thoughts. Virgil looked at the teens at the table and each had a smile. He nodded and sat next to Patton. He slumped in on himself and the teens continued their conversation.  
“Hey, emo-motional! You aren’t under your tree! The boys and I told you to be under your tree today!” Someone shouted at him. Shit! He was going to get beat up. Virgil was okay with that. He would just have to hide the bruises. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jack and his goon pounding their fists. He let out a sigh and slowly got up. Patton grabbed his arm and he let out a hiss. Patton looked shocked.  
“You don’t have to listen to them.” Patton said letting go of Virgil’s arm.  
“Why in hell would you care about what happens to me?” Virgil said bitterly before walking over to his bullies. This was just easier. Take the beating, cover the bruises, repeat. He had gotten used to the cycle. He was okay with the cycle. Just as long as he didn’t transform.


	4. Chapter 4

“Patton, go get the principal. Thomas a Roman come with me.” Logan said jumping up and chasing after where the bullies dragged Virgil. Roman and Thomas followed Logan not needing to be told twice.  
“Oof!” A pained voice grunted out and they stopped at the alley. Thomas was the first to run down the alley. Upon arriving at the scene they saw the Virgil had a bloody nose and a black eye. His lip was busted and he probably had other bruises under his sweatshirt. He leaned against the wall with a calm expression, almost as if he didn’t feel the pain.  
“What are you going to do monster?!” Jack said. This seemed to upset Virgil. Virgil lunged and punched the bully and then wiped his nose with a wicked smirk. His smile deflated almost immediately and something disappeared from his eyes.  
“I’m not a monster.” Virgil whispered as Patton and the principal walked down the alley.  
“What is going on here?!” The principal yelled. Jack clutched his nose being dramatic and moaned.  
“That kid Virgil punched Jack!” One of Jack’s friends yelled.  
“I wasn’t asking you, I was asking Mr. Montgomery.” She said looking at Logan.  
“Of course Principle Smith. Virgil was sitting at lunch with my group and I, Jack then proceeded to tell Virgil that he was disobeying them by not sitting under a tree. Virgil got up and went to talk with them, and Thomas, Roman, and I arrived here to see Virgil getting beat up. Jack said something harsh to Virgil and Virgil then punched Jack out of self-defense.” Logan summed up. Virgil looked up at him surprised. No one had ever taken his side in a fight.  
“Is this true Virgil?” She looked at Virgil.  
“Y-yeah.” He stuttered out.  
“I want Jack, William, and Richard to come to my office as I call your parents. Virgil, you can go home if you want.” She said looking empathetic towards Virgil.  
“No, I’ll stay. It’s easier if I stay.” Virgil mumbled the last part that only Roman heard.  
“Very well. Mr. Montgomery, can you help Virgil clean up?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Very well. Let's go.” She said as she started walking away.  
“Next time, you're dead Noble!” Jack said pushing past Virgil. Virgil flinched out of fear. After the Principle and bullies left the alley, Virgil let out a shaky breath.  
“Thanks.” He whispered.  
“No problem kiddo! Are you sure you don’t want to go home?” Patton said approaching Virgil slowly and Virgil backed away. Patton stopped and looked at Thomas with a sad expression.  
“If I go home, that just means that I have to come back at the end of the day and get my sister. Trust me, it’s easier.” Virgil looked at the ground and kicked at it.  
“We could take your sister home.” Roman offered.  
“No, I have to make dinner then go to work.” Virgil shook his head. “Why are you guys even trying to help me? If you guys were smart you would just leave me alone.” He walked out of the alley leaving the group to wonder about him. Logan was puzzled. Work? Sister? Didn’t he have a family that cared about him?  
“He works?” Roman mused out loud. It didn’t sound right for a sixteen-year-old to have to work and take care of his sister.  
“I feel bad. We should be able to do more.” Patton said, clearly upset by the whole situation.  
“Guy’s, he hissed at Patton when he grabbed his arm. We have what we need. We have proof.” Roman said already rolling up his sleeves.  
“But he doesn’t like being touched…” Patton nearly whispered.  
“He’s just so...mysterious.” Thomas said looking at where Virgil had gone. The bell rang and the friends looked at each other.  
“We should get to class.” Logan muttered.  
“Yeah.”  
The group put their lunches in the trash and made their way to the classroom. Just, as usual, Virgil was sitting in his desk at the back of the classroom with earbuds on.


	5. Chapter 5

Can’t breathe.  
Virgil couldn’t breathe no matter how hard he tried. His mind was racing. It was as if he had forgotten how to breathe. He looked at his teacher who was facing the class, every few seconds the teacher's eyes would glance at him. He could feel himself become light headed. By some miracle, he and the teacher made eye contact and nodded understanding what was happening. He rushed out of the classroom and only made it to the stairs before he collapsed into a shaking mess. 

 

This was it.

He was going to die. 

He couldn’t breathe.

No one would attend his funeral. 

 

He reached a shaking hand into his sweatshirt and latched onto his earbuds with a death grip. He fumbled to untangle them and plug them into his phone. To his relief, he was able to plug them in. With shaking hands he started his playlist. Upon hearing the beginning of Death of a Bachelor he felt calmer. He took in gulps of air and his lungs complained, yet he continued. It took him a few minutes to get his breathing back on track and now he just sat there shaking. Soon he got up and went back to class. Everyone was beginning to pack up and the bell rang. How long was he gone for? He couldn’t remember if he tried. He went to the back of the class and gathered his things and made his way to the front of the class.  
“Did I miss something important?” He asked feeling a nervous energy wash over him.  
“No, homework is reading the next five chapters of The Scarlet Letter and answering these questions.” She said handing a piece of paper to him. She smiled empathetically as he walked out. Okay, maybe one person would attend his funeral he thought as he entered his next classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Patton shut his locker with a smile on his face. Only a second later did Virgil appear and he opened his locker. More papers fell from it and Virgil tensed. He stooped down and picked them up.  
“Hey, Virgil!” Patton said. Virgil jumped and then looked at Patton.  
“Uh... Hey.” Virgil looked back at the paper and then tore it up.  
“What was that?” Patton asked concerned.  
“Nothing important. Why the hell would you care anyway? I’m nobody. Besides, you don’t need to act like my friend. Eventually, you will get tired of me and resort to just ignoring me like everyone else does.” Virgil huffed then grabbed his books. Slamming his locker he walked off just as Roman and Logan came up.  
“Patton? You okay?” Roman asked as Patton continued to stare after Virgil.  
“Mmmhhhmmm.” He turned and faced both of them with a smile.  
“Pat, what did he say to you?” Logan asked as he shut his locker.  
“Only confirmed my worry for him.” Patton breathed out.  
“Pat, we should leave him be. He seemed really pissed about us helping him at lunch.” Roman said while he leaned against his locker.  
“No, he’s pushing people away.” Patton mumbled under his breath.  
“Patton, we can’t push. If he wants to open up to us in time, then he will.” Logan said grabbing a book from his locker.  
“Okay, but… We still need to try!” Patton said determinedly. Roman snickers until Logan jabbed him in the side.


	7. Chapter 7

“Virgil!” A girl around the age of ten ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He cracked a small smile.  
“Hey Plum!” He said with a smirk. She let go of him and looked at him. Her freckle covered cheeks were flushed red. Her hazel eyes were scanning him with such fury.  
“I told you not to call me that!” She whined.  
“Aww, but why? You are just as sweet as a plum!”  
“Viiirrggiill!! I’m not sweet! I take karate!” She said doing one of her many karate stances. She playfully hit him and he went to the ground dramatically.  
“Oh! I’m dying!” He said as he laid on the ground. She giggled.  
“Virgil, I didn’t hit you that hard!” She knelt beside him and nudged him.  
“Nope. I’m dead.” He said.  
“Virgil!” He couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Okay, Annabell. Let’s go. I have to make dinner then got to work.” He got off the ground and dusted himself off.  
“Do you have to?” Annabell looked heartbroken as asked.  
“Yeah. Dad is still sick.” He looked at her sadly.  
Their father was a truck driver. He had one of the foulest mouths, but he was always kind to his children. After being diagnosed with cancer, he didn’t tell the children for a long time. Virgil only thirteen at the time intercepted one of the hospital's calls. That is how Virgil found out.  
Virgil went into a downward spiral of emotions leading him to be Verge. He yelled at his father for not telling him and that only led to worse issues. Such as self-harming in order to not transform into a monster. He demanded that his father stop working and stay home. Virgil took care of their small family.  
“I hate that you have to work! I hate that daddy is sick! If mama were here, she would help!” Annabell screamed, tears welling in her eyes.  
“Hey now.” Virgil knelt down next to his sister. “How about I make it up to you?”  
“How?” She sniffled.  
“You, me, Ice cream tomorrow after school.” Virgil smiled as he watched his sisters face light up.  
“At the parlor?”  
“Yep!” Her smile only grew.  
“Could I get gummy bears on it?!”  
“Anything you want!”  
She stuck out her hand. “Shake on it?”  
“Shake on it!” He said as he shook her hand. With that, she skipped ahead of Virgil on the way home. They entered the house quietly and both set their backpacks on the table. Annabell opened her bag and began her homework while Virgil worked only a few feet away in the kitchen. Anytime she had a question, she would just ask Virgil and he explained it to her.  
“I don’t like it. The letters and numbers move around!” Annabell grabbed her head and Virgil knew what she was talking about. At the four she had difficulty learning how to read. At the age of five, both Virgil and Annabell were diagnosed with Dyslexia.  
“I know, but you have to push through it!” Virgil said, encouraging to his sister while he stirred the meat and sauce together. She looked down at her paper with such determination that it made Virgil giggle. She worked through the problems and finished right as Virgil had finished cooking. He served her a plate, then made one for his dad. He walked down the hallway of the small apartment to his father’s room. He knocked then let himself in. His father was laying in the bed and was a ghostly white.  
“Dad? It’s Virgil. I brought you some food.” His father didn’t respond as Virgil made his way to the bedside. He placed the plate on a bedside table and shook his father. His father shifted slightly.  
“Virgil?” His father's voice was hoarse.  
“Hey, dad. I have food. You need to eat in order to take your pills.” Virgil helped his father sit up on the bed. “How are you feeling today?”  
“Grand. I feel grand today.” His father smiled. Virgil felt his lips pull up. Virgil grabbed a small foldable breakfast in bed table from the side of his father's bed and set it up. He placed the plate on it and then a fork. Virgil left the room quickly getting a glass of water and returning. His father had almost finished what was on the plate when Virgil came back.  
“You should slow down.” Virgil said.  
“And miss the opportunity to taste my son’s cooking? Never!” His father shoveled what was last of the spaghetti into his mouth with a smile.  
“Here.” Virgil handed his father a glass of water and some of the many pills he had to take. His father's smile was gone immediately.  
“I fucking hate taking those!” He shoved them back at Virgil.  
“I know. Think of Annabell. She wants you to get better.” He held the pills in front of his dad again. His father lets out an angry huff and snatched the pills and downing them with the water.  
“I have to go to work. Ann is in the living room if you need her.” Virgil said walking out of his dad's room. He made it halfway down the hallway before Annabell hugged him tightly. After a few seconds, she ran off and left Virgil with only a smile on his face. He grabbed his work bag and went on his way to work.


	8. Chapter 8

“Welcome to Denny’s, I’m Virgil and I’ll be your waiter for tonight. Is there any drinks I can start you guys off with?” Virgil recited the well-rehearsed to the couple at the table. They smiled at him and ordered their drinks. He scribbled it down and then smiled.  
“Alright, I’ll be right out with those!” As soon as he got to the kitchen his smiled dropped and he got the couple's drinks. It was a slow night and he was okay with that.  
He hated it all. He had to numb himself to the point where he was just a robot. It caused him to have anxiety attacks late at night to early in the morning. It was the bane of his existence, but he needed this job. He hated that he couldn’t where his foundation or dark eyeshadow under his eyes. He hated his freckles which is why he always covered them. At least he could use foundation on his arms and make those ugly scars disappear. He smiled widely and brought the couple their drinks.  
“Here you are. If you guys need anything just look for me!” He then walked away. He went to the back and then his manager approached him.  
“You have a group at one of your tables.” Was all she said before she turned and left. He let out a sigh and then walked to the table.  
“Welcome to Denny’s, I’m Virgil and I’ll be your waiter for tonight. Is there any drinks I can start you guys off with?” He said again then his smiled dropped. This was Thomas’s group.  
“Virgil?” Patton looked him up and down. Shit!  
“Hello…” He felt the wall coming down.  
“We didn’t know you-” Patton began before Virgil cut him off.  
“I’m kinda working, so could you just make this less embarrassing for me and just order that would be great.” Virgil felt the attack coming. Logan ordered drinks for the entire group and Virgil scribbled it down quickly with shaking hands.  
“I’ll be right back with those.” He made his way to the back and found his manager. She looked at him angrily and then with concern.  
“Will you cover my tables? I need a few minutes.” He rushed out and she nodded taking his pad and then walking to the fountain to get drinks. He went to the employee's break room and shoved his headphones in his ears. He went through a couple of breathing techniques and let the music soothe him. Soon he felt calm and he built his wall again. He stood up and put his phone away before finding his manager and he thanked her.  
“Are you okay Virgil? What was that?” She asked him.  
“Nothing to worry about. I’ll just get back to work.” He did as he said he would and this time he didn’t let his smile fall.


	9. Chapter 9

“Why did you order for us pocket protector?” Roman asked after Virgil had left.  
“Virgil looked like he was gonna have a panic attack and I know what you guys order,” Logan said as he scanned the menu.  
“What if I wanted something different?!” Roman asked dramatically while waving his arms in his air.  
“Well, you didn’t.”  
“What makes you so...Nevermind. I already know the answer.” Roman huffed folding his arms over his chest.  
“Hello there! I am Daina, I’m Virgil’s manager and I will be serving you until he comes back. He is taking a small break.” A women said with a tray of their drinks in her hands and a smile. She placed the drinks on the table.  
“Do you guys need a couple minutes to look at the menu, or are you ready to order?” She asked.  
“I think we need a bit more time.” Thomas answered with a smile.  
“Alright! I’ll be back in a couple minutes!” Daina said walking away. After a moment of silence except for the occasional flip of the menu, Patton spoke.  
“I do hope Virgil is okay.” Patton said fidgeting with his cardigan. His friends looked at him. Patton had already grown attached to Virgil, which meant he would bend over backward to try and make him happy.  
“Hey Patton, do you think..uh... Whatdoyouseeinhim?” Roman word vomited. They all looked at him surprised. His eyes widened at what he just said.  
“I’m sorry! I-i didn’t me-”  
“Someone who’s scared. A person who is damaged. He just needs help putting the pieces together.” Patton cut Roman off. He had a small smile on his lips. Roman knew that smile all too well. It was a smile that said ‘I already forgive you’. Roman smiled back. The table then lapsed into a heated discussion about which shake was better.


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil kicked his shoes off and made his way to the couch. He made it home at twelve and now had to do homework. If he worked hard enough, maybe he could get to bed at a “reasonable” time. Annabelle was curled on the couch, Virgil guessed she had tried to stay up for him again. He smiled and picked up his sleeping sister and carried her to her room. After tucking her in, he tiptoed back to the kitchen table. He pulled out his books and started his work. He worked until he heard his sisters morning alarm went off. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning. He sighed and put his now finished homework into his backpack. He got up from the table and stretched his muscles before heading into the kitchen and getting out two bowls. He poured his sister's cereal and then his own. He then made himself and his sister sandwiches and packed chips.  
“V?” Virgil spun around and looked at his sister. She had a giant smile plastered on her face. She held out something for him and he took it. Looking at it he noticed that it was a birthday card. It was his birthday today. He had totally forgotten he was turning seventeen. This meant his power would grow as well.  
“Happy Birthday to the best big brother in the world!” She said bounding and then wrapping her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back.  
“Thanks, sis.”


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas ran into the school and to his locker. He saw his three friends gathered around Virgil’s locker and his curiosity spiked.  
“What’s up guys?” He said upon arriving. His friends look at Thomas and smile, they then move out of the way to reveal Virgil’s locker. It was completely ridden of the black spray paint and now was painted back to its original color. Thomas looked at Logan who simply pushed up his glasses.  
“I may or may not have talked to Mrs. Smith about his locker accommodations and she had his locker repainted.” Logan said with a small smirk. Patton was practically bounding on the spot.  
“I can’t believe that calculator watch was able to convince her, she is normally so strict.” Roman said with a triumphant smile.  
“Once on her good side, always on her good side.” Logan said.  
“I’m surprised at you Lo. I didn’t know she had a good side.” Patton said and the group erupted into a fit of giggles.  
“What are you guys doing around my locker?” A voice interrupted their laughing. They turned and saw Virgil. Instead of his normal black sweater, he had on a purple one that had patches in some places. He looked sort of happy but it was more contained.  
“We were just looking at the new paint job of your locker.” Roman said casually but with a smile.  
“What?” Virgil walked closer and the group moved. He put a hand on his locker and a smirk crawled on his face.  
“Maybe today won’t be bad.” Virgil whispered to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Virgil rushed from the classroom already plunging his hand into his sweatshirts pocket and grabbing the headphones. The edges of his were already starting to darken. He made it to the stairs and crumpled on the steps putting his headphones in his ears and blasting ‘Nothing More’. He could feel his body already fighting off the morphing. He walked himself through several of his breathing techniques. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped and yanked his earbuds out. His breathing sped up again. He heard someone trying to talk to him but it only mixed with the blood roaring in his ears.  
C’mon Virgil. You need to breathe! Stop freaking out and Breathe! BREATHE!  
‘Breath Virgil.’ A voice said calmly in his racing mind.  
“..irgil? Virgil, can you hear me?” Virgil slowly moved his head and saw Logan. He tried to respond but his words died on his lips. He slowly moved his hand and signed ‘yes’. Logan looked surprised.  
“ASL? Satisfactory. Virgil, could you sign the alphabet for me, but with every letter take a deep breath and hold it until you sign the next letter.” It was more of a command than a request. Virgil’s hand shook with every letter until he had gotten to ‘p’.  
“Logan...Thanks.” Virgil said after he had finished. Logan looked at him with a small smile.  
“No problem.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Virgil!” Annabelle screamed wrapping her arms around her brother.  
“Yes, plum?” He responded with a small smirk. She looked up at him frustrated and let out a small huff.  
“Virgil!” She whined.  
“Sorry.” Virgil mumbled.  
“S’ okay. I do suppose you could call me it today. It’s your Birthday after all!” She said smiled brightly.  
“Suppose? Where did you learn a would like that? I don’t remember teaching you that.” Virgil looked at his sister confused.  
“I learnt it from a boy that goes to your high school. His name is Patton!” She exclaimed.  
“Learned and why was he over here?” Virgil asked gently.  
“He said that he was out and about during one of his classes.” She looked at him sweetly. “He’s so nice, he even made a flower crown with me!” Virgil smiled as she started digging through her backpack she then held it in front of Virgil. “See?”  
“Yeah plum, I see.” His smile only grew. As she started babbling on and on, he felt the sudden change in the air. Sirens filled the air and he looked in the direction of it.  
“Virgil? Are we going to get ice cream or not?” Annabell snapped him out of his thoughts.  
“Uh. Yeah. Let’s go.” Annabelle grabbed his hand and the two started their way to the ice cream parlor. After arriving, Annabelle shyly asked for Vanilla ice cream with gummy bears and Virgil simply ordered a chocolate ice cream cone. They walked out of the parlor with their treats in hand and to a park. As soon as they were there, Virgil’s phone buzzed and he looked at it annoyed.  
“Hello?” He answers.  
“Is this Virgil Noble?” The person on the other end asked.  
“Yes, may I ask who is calling?”  
“I’m Cassidy, I work for Serenity Hospital. I’m calling about your father.” Virgil’s heart stopped. As the lady on the phone kept talking Virgil tried to keep himself calm.  
“Alright, I’ll be there shortly.” He said hanging up. He turned to his sister. It was if all life had drained from her face. Her eyes looked glazed over.  
“Ann?” She awoke from her trance and looked at him confused.  
“Was that about Daddy?” She asked. Virgil felt the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He nodded slowly. She smiled and her eyes lit up.  
“Is better? Is he not sick anymore?”  
“Anna, Sweetheart. Dad is… Is-” Virgil was starting to explain when he was interrupted by a cheery voice.  
“Hey Annabell, Hey Virgil!” Annabell in the direction of the voice.  
“Patton!” Annabelle raced off the bench to greet her friend. Virgil’s mind racing, he got up and walked over to the duo who were talking.  
“Patton?” Patton looked at Virgil with a smile.  
“Yeah, Kiddo?” He asked.  
“Could… Could you please watch Annabell?” Virgil asked. Patton's smile dropped.  
“Something wrong?” Patton asked.  
“Uh...Uh…” Virgil couldn’t find his words.  
“Virgil?” That was Annabell. Virgil squatted down in front of his little sister.  
“Yeah, plum. Everything is fine. I just need to do something important. I need you to do me a favor, stay with Patton and do what he says. Kay?” He smiled at her softly trying not to cry.  
“Y-yeah.” She nodded and then hugged him. He hugged her back. He then got up and faced his peer. He grabbed a gum wrapper from his pocket and scribbled his number down before giving it to Patton. The teen looked at him with such worry.  
“Thank you. I’ll pick her up shortly.” Virgil then rushed away. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.


	14. Chapter 14

Cold. That’s the way his dad’s hand felt. There was no rising or falling of his chest. No more hearing his voice. Virgil let go of his father’s hand and ran from the hospital. He didn’t want to deal with the aftermath. He wanted to make his own. His eyes glowed purple and he let them, it didn’t matter anymore. He threw off his purple jacket and let the black feathery wings sprout from his back. His bang turning purple and the black eyeshadow dripped down his face into three lines. It was finally time for Verge to play and he threw a ball of darkness at the hospital. With an explosion, the side of the hospital collapsed. He smiled at his work and jumped into the air, letting his wings lift him higher and higher.


	15. Chapter 15

“What do you wanna do Annabell?” Patton asked the younger cheerfully. She looks at him and shrugs. She then goes back to fiddling with her jacket. Patton’s smile dropped a little. It was nearly ten and there were no messages from Virgil. Patton was full of so much nervous energy, he accidentally set off the fire alarm. His attention was drawn back to Annabell when she let out a yawn.  
“Uh-oh. Looks like somebody is tired!” Patton said smiling softly. Annabell looked up at him and shook her head.  
“No. I… I want to wait for Virgil.” She said and Patton’s heart broke.  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
The alarm on his watch started going off. He brought the watch to his face and his eyes widened. He looked at Annabell who looked at him with confusion.  
“Annabell… We...We need to go.” Patton said as calmly as he could manage.  
“What? Why?” She asked.  
“Its... it's really really important. It… Would be better if I just showed you.” Patton pinched the bridge of his nose. He would never hear the end of it from his team.  
“Okay.” Annabelle looked at him with caution as he slowly opened his hand. A bright spark appeared and danced just above his hand. He heard Annabell gasp before she hesitantly reached her hand towards the flame. She pulled back but then continued reaching until she touched it. Patton put out the flame quickly after realizing she touched it.  
“Are you okay? Did I burn you? Do you need an ice pack?” Patton was full overprotective dad mode. Annabell only lets out a laugh.  
“I’m alright Patton.” With her saying that Patton calmed down a little.  
“Are you sure?” He asked again and Annabell only laughed. She lifted her own hand and snow trickled to the floor. Patton was in shock. He definitely would never hear the end of it.


	16. Chapter 16

“Patton?! How could you?!” Roman screamed at his friend when he saw him walk in leading a girl by the hand. The girl hides behind Patton.  
“Ow!” Patton responded and he flinched away from the girl's touch.  
“Patton, do you care to explain. Make it quick, Verge has been spotted.” Logan said more calmly.  
“Uh...This is Virgil’s sister Annabell. Annabell, I have to suit up, but Logan will talk to you. Please don’t scare her. I’ll be back!” Patton bounded away leaving the girl looking shell-shocked. She looked at Logan and Roman and then down at her hands.  
“Salutations, I’m Logan.” Logan took a small step forward and Annabell looked up at him, her eyes white.  
“H-hi.” She stuttered out.  
“I’m Roman. Could you tell us why Pat brought you here plum?” Roman said and Annabelle’s eyes snapped to him. A tear ran down her face and her eyebrows furrowed.  
“Don’t. Call. Me. Plum!” She yelled and the ground beneath her turned to ice. Roman stumbled back while Logan looked at her with confusion.  
“W-why not?” Roman felt as if the air was being crushed out of him.  
“Only Virgil and my dad can!” An ice dome started forming around her. Patton ran into the room and immediately ran to the dome.  
“Hey Ann, can you hear me,” Patton said while putting his hand on the dome. Annabell nodded her head and wiped her tears. She put her hand where Patton’s was outside the dome and breathed in deeply. The ice started to melt and after it was fully thawed, she hugged Patton.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I know you're scared, but you need to control the powers. Virgil is fine.” Patton said while rubbing the younger back.  
“Pat, We have to go. Thomas will take care of her. Right now we need to stop Verge.” Logan said.  
“Alright,” Patton responded.


	17. Chapter 17

The one question that was on the team's mind was; ‘Why a hospital?’. 

It was chaos. Patients being escorted out instead of in. Police trying to calm people down. Taking in the scene before him, Logan was unamused. It was such a weird place to just show up again and all of this over what? Verge was frustrating him beyond belief. Out of the corner of his eye, Logan spotted a small lump on the ground. He approached it while Roman talked to the police about what they had seen and where Verge went. Stooping down he picked it up and scanned it. He felt a lump form in his throat when he realized who it belonged to.  
“Molten, I need some assistance.” Logan called over his shoulder. Patton was at his side in a second and examined the garment. He heard the other let out a gasp.  
“That’s...no.” Patton grabbed the sweater from Logan and held it in front of himself. There was a crunch from the bushes. Both Patton and Logan snapped in the direction of it. They heard running from the area and Patton ran into the bushes.  
“Prince!” Logan called over his shoulder following suit. After a minute or so of running, Logan found two people on the ground wrestling. Upon closer inspection, he found there were two Patton’s fighting for dominance over the other. Prince showed up a second later and both sprang into action. They pulled the two apart and held them both with their hands behind their backs. Both struggled before giving up completely. Each Patton looked at the other with such fury but one looked softer.  
“Logan, how do we find out which one is the real one?” Roman asked Logan.  
“I’m the real one!” The Patton held by Logan exclaimed.  
“No, it's me!” The other countered. Logan let out a sigh.  
“We take both into HQ, put them through the confidential with Thomas.” Logan said already getting his power stopping handcuffs and clasping them onto the Patton in front of him. Roman did the same and Logan handed his Patton over to Roman. Roman started walking back to the scene of the true crime. Spotting Virgil’s jacket again, and picked it up. All the while, he couldn’t but help the feeling of being watched.


	18. Chapter 18

Thomas let out a puff of air as he closed Patton’s file. It was for certain maybe the longest confidential report ever ran. He stifled a yawn as he moved to get up. The ‘prisoner’, as Roman called him, looked at him with concern. They even made him wear a bracelet that prevented him from using his powers. Thomas asked enough questions to find out that his name was David Brunswick and he was a shapeshifter. He had just moved from Texas because of his father's job had him relocated. It turned out, he was looking for the person who destroyed half the hospital before the team actually showed up.  
“Are you okay?” David asked. He seemed to have noticed something was off. Thomas chalked it up to him just being tired.  
“Yeah.” Thomas said as he moved towards the door and got really light headed. He stumbled and braced the wall taking in a deep breath. Thomas heard the other teen get up. Thomas looked over his shoulder and saw David only a couple steps away.  
“How much sleep have you gotten?” David asked and Thomas cringed. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually went to sleep.  
“I don’t know… I just feel lightheaded. Don’t worry about it.” Thomas willed himself to not yawn but it slipped. David only looked more concerned.  
“You should try to get some sleep. It’s late now.” David said taking another step towards Thomas.  
“No. I can’t.” Thomas was now shaking. If he went to sleep, he would only be reminded of how he failed the team. How Verge would kill them all. He couldn’t allow himself to do that.  
“Thomas, do you mind if I touch you?” Thomas heard David ask and he nodded slowly. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. “Alright, Thomas. Breath in for four, hold for eight, out for seven. Alright?” Thomas followed the breathing techniques and soon was sitting on the floor with David drifting off.  
“I got you, Thomas. You can sleep. It’s okay.” David was whispering in his ear. With that, Thomas fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Verge was perched on the edge of the building and overlooked the city below. In his mind, Virgil was screaming to be let out but Verge drowned him out with the thought process of ‘this was the only way to protect Annabell‘. It was a twisted mindset, yet, it gave him purpose. He stood from his hunched position and jumped off the building, spreading his wings and gliding into a nearby tree. The leaves crunch and a few branches snapped in compliant to the unwelcome visitor. He looked at the people walking the streets and smirked. Raising a hand, shadows swirled around them and pulled them into the ground. A couple screamed and a few people pulled out their phones to get the action. Verge jumped out of the tree and shot into the sky leaving the people to point in his direction. 

He flew just above the clouds, his long dark wings carrying him for what seemed like miles. A ringing sound in his ears at such a frequency would shatter glass. He grabbed his head and looked for a place to land. Upon spotting an empty and dark rooftop, he dropped down and then crashed into a vent. The ringing stopped but he still breathed heavily.

“Well, well. I’ll be damned! It really is you, Verge. I thought you would show up eventually.” A voice said from the dark. Verge faced the direction of it, his eyes lit purple. His eyes caught onto a shadowy figure and he snarled. His fangs showing now. 

“Who are you?” Verge demanded. The figure only chuckled.  
“I know what its like. To be a monster. To turn into a hideous beast. I want to give you a chance. The chance to save your precious family. All you have to do is team up with me.” The person responded coolly. Verge was taken back by his response. The figure stepped towards him and then stuck out his hand. “Do we have a deal?” His voice was sickeningly sweet and it made Virgil start screaming inside of his own head not to make the deal. Verge only smiled and shook his hand.   
“Deal.”


	20. Chapter 20

Annabell opened her eyes blearily and yawned. She stretched and the sleeves of her brother's oversized hoodie slipped down to her elbows. A throbbing pain was very evident in her head as she hugged the hoodie closer to herself. Her eyes stung from all the tears she had cried the previous night as Patton soothingly rubbed circles on her back. She couldn’t remember what time she had fallen asleep and the worry of her missing brother weighed heavily on her mind. Patton soon entered and gave a comforting smile.  
“Hey, Ann. You doing okay?” He asked while he sat on the edge of the couch. After explaining the situations to his parents, they made it their goal, legally, to become Annabell's and Virgil’s guardians after the missing teen was found. He loved his parents for being so understanding and thanked God that his parents were already able to house kids in foster care.  
“I’m okay.” Annabell’s voice was hoarse and she coughed almost immediately after talking. Patton’s smile faded and he pulled the blanket tighter around the youngers shoulders.  
“You don’t sound that great kiddo. I think you need some tea.” He said standing up. Before he could start walking, Annabell grabbed his hand. He looked at her and smiled. He sat back down and she leeched herself onto him. They sat like this for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Patton pried the giggling girl off of him and answered the door.  
“Logan!” He yelled in the other teens face before he noticed Thomas and Roman as well some he didn’t recognize. “Hey, guys! What’s up?”  
“Patton, we are here because we need to talk,” Logan said simply. Patton frowned.  
“Hhhhmmmm. I don’t know kiddo’s, Ann is pretty shaken up and I don’t think this will help.” He said crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Pat, this is seri-.” Thomas was saying before Patton cut him off.  
“So is this Thomithy! Virgil asked me to watch his sister, and that's what I’m doing! I will not stand by an-” Patton was cut off by someone pushing past him. Annabell looked at the teens and smiled. The person Patton didn’t know bent to one knee, looking at her almost eye to eye.  
“Hey.” The stranger said.  
“Hi.” She responded quietly.  
“I know this is a lot for you to take in. I just wanted to ask if you were okay.” He said.  
“Yeah. I just want my brother back. He can’t be gone forever.” She gave a soft smile. The stranger stood up and faced Patton.  
“Hi, I’m David.” He said offering his hand for Patton to shake and smiled widely.  
“Patton! It’s nice to meet you!” Patton said shaking excitedly.  
“Pat, we all need to talk.” Roman said when the introductions were done.  
“Alright.” Patton said moving out of the door frame and letting his friends pour in. Annabell grabbed onto Patton’s hand after he had closed the door. He smiled at her and then sat down on the couch next to Roman. With that, their plan was in motion.


	21. Chapter 21

Virgil sat on the floor exhausted. He knew the monster would crawl back inside him sooner or later, and he wanted to keep it that way. He shakily made it to his feet, his exhaustion was catching up with him. He leaned against the wall for support and made his way off the roof. The same roof where he had met Drago. Drago was like him, half human and half monster. Drago was going to help him. Drago’s face was half snake and looking into his one yellow was enough to make a grown man even pee his pants. He was the thing that nightmares were made of. After going down the many flights of stairs, he was outside the building and was walking to the park. Fighting himself all night was physically exhausting and he sat on a park bench looking at the groups of people throughout the park. He dragged a hand over his face before seeing his sister. The wind was blowing through her hair and she was with a group of teens who he soon recognized. Annabell was holding Patton’s hand and the whole group had ice cream. Virgil smiled. He’d never seen his sister so happy. A snap sounded in the tree above him and he looked up to see a squirrel. It scurried down the trunk and in the direction of the creek. He then looked back to where he had seen his sister. His eyes met hers and he couldn’t break the eye contact. Something flashed in her eyes and she let go of Patton’s hand and started walking to him. He stood up almost immediately feeling lightheaded and he cursed. He noticed she was wearing his jacket which he had thrown off yesterday. She was now walking faster and Virgil panicked. She would SEE them! He bolted in the opposite direction and once a good distance from onlookers and cameras, He summoned his wings. The angelic black wings sprouted from his back and he hurled himself into the sky and let his wings carry him. He only looked down to see his sister and Patton’s group of friends looking up at him. Guilt washed over him and he flew higher, leaving only black feathers in his wake.


	22. Chapter 22

“Virgil?” Annabell whispered to herself. Looking at the figure only fly higher, her heart sank. It was him. Virgil was Verge. She had put the two together a while ago, but she didn’t tell her brother. She didn’t tell anyone, and she wouldn’t do it now. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced at the person. It was Patton and he looked at the figure flying away. Annabell looked at the ground and a tear fell slowly. She unzipped her brother's jacket and let it drop to the ground. She walked away from the group made her way over to the bench where Virgil was sitting. She heard Patton calling after her and she ignored him. She sat on the bench and looked at the bright and cheery world. Yet all she could see was black and white. Someone sat next to her and she looked at the person. It was David. He gave her a small smile.  
“I know the feeling. Want to talk?” He asked and she felt more tears run down her face. She threw herself on him and cried. He sat there whispering soothing words into her ears and rubbing her back. After she had finished crying, she pulled back and gave him a watery smile.  
“Thank you.” She sniffled.  
“Anytime.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempt. 
> 
> I know this is not a light subject. I know there are people out there who think this is the only way for the pain to stop. Trust me, it isn't worth it. If you are having suicidal thoughts, please talk to someone. There are people who want to help and will.

Virgil landed on a parking structure and let out a sigh. It was so hard for him to leave his sister, but he did it because he wanted to protect her. He looked at his wings and smiled. This was the only part of his powers that he loved. Sure they were black, yet in the right angle, the tips of the feathers were purple and gave him the look of one of the many griffins he had researched. He spread them out and gave them a small flap and then folded them. The ends of his wings barely touched the ground as he let them relax. He then heard a choked sob come from the opposite direction of him. He looked in the direction and saw a girl with a noose in hand. She slipped it over her neck and wiped her tears away hastily. Virgil ran over and reached out his hand as she took the step. The blood thundered in his ears as he slowly realized that he had stopped her. Her eyes met his and she gasped. She looked down and then tightened her grip around his chest as she buried her head in it.   
“Can you put us down? I’m afraid of heights.” She said. Virgil was confused until he heard the familiar whoosh of air from behind him. Virgil then realized that he was the only thing keeping her from suffocating.   
“Remove the noose from your neck and I’ll consider it.” He replied. She lifted her head and the shakily let go of him and removed her death device from around her neck. She then grabbed onto him tightly and buried her head again. He then slowly brought the two of them down and when their feet touched the cement she didn’t move.  
“You don’t have to tell me. I just want you to know that you are not alone and I understand. I know that you really didn’t want to do this, but no one listened. You gave them sign, after sign. Yet you carried on. That takes so much strength. I know you wanted your pain to end, but you didn’t want your life to. Your life is precious and you deserve to live.” He said hugging her tighter and she let out a choked sob.   
“I-I… I’m not strong. I’m so damaged.” Was all she managed to get out.  
“Shh. Shh. I’m here. I’ll fight away the demons. I’ll help you fight death. I know you're tired, but keep fighting with me. Okay?” He pulled back and his eyes met hers again. She let out a soft laugh.   
“What are you? My guardian angel?” She said with a smile. He spread his wings a little and she reached to touch it.   
“I could be.” He responded as he hand finally touched his wing. He smiled as she let out another laugh.  
“Thank you.”


	24. Chapter 24

David was confused. From what he had heard about Virgil, He was a known to keep to himself and never bother anyone with his struggles. This left gaps in how he would have reacted in this situation. Logically speaking, he would have come for his sister and taken care of her. Virgil was odd. His theory fell apart upon hearing about finding Virgil’s sweatshirt at the hospital. It was completely plausible that Virgil had been taken by Verge and could now be held hostage.   
“David, you with us?” Someone interrupts his thoughts. He looks at Roman and nods his head.  
“Yeah, I just don’t understand him. He would have let Patton know if he was okay and cleared of the scene. He also would have come back for Ann. I’m leaning towards the notion that he has been taken by Verge.” He explained. Logan also nodded in agreement.  
“I second his hypothesis. It would make sense if he contacted Patton and came back for Ann.” Logan said in confirmation. Out of the corner of his eye, he would have sworn he had seen Annabell stiffen.   
“I suppose, but why would Verge take him?” Roman asked.  
“Probably to use as a hostage and get an upper hand in our next battle with him.” Logan said.  
“Guys, this all sounds highly plausible, but we also need to focus on helping Annabelle with her powers.” Patton was nearly bouncing off the walls as he spoke. David made a mental note to never give Patton more than two scoops of ice cream.   
“Pat has a point. Sweet monkey fries I have so many questions into why she has powers!” Thomas exclaimed flopping onto the couch.  
“I just have them. It’s not like I even wanted them.” Annabell mumbled and shoved her hands into Virgil’s sweater pockets. Something was off in the way she was acting.   
“But… Why not? Having powers is fun!” Patton asked.  
“I never told Virgil.” Annabell replied. She sounded so heartbroken. David felt so bad for her. He understood what it was like to keep a secret.   
“Ann, we’re going to get him back. I promise.” David said surprising himself. Annabell looked at him surprised and then smiled. He smiled back, he wouldn’t go back on his promise.


	25. Chapter 25

Virgil’s purple eyes scanned the building's rooftop. Drago had said something to Verge about meeting and making a battle strategy in order to beat the city's young heroes. Virgil couldn’t allow that. Although he enjoyed the idea of protecting his sister, he couldn’t go through with other people getting hurt in order for that to become a reality. That’s when he saw it. The flash of yellow gloves and he dove for it. He landed on the building and then folded his wings behind himself.   
“Well well. I wasn’t expecting you to show up. I was expecting Verge, not his wanna be twin.” Drago said smugly and Virgil gritted his teeth.   
“Verge isn’t here. There is no more Verge. Only me.” He replied and Drago laughed.  
“That’s a shame.” Drago tsked. “I really was looking forward to our partnership. I don’t need a hero to try and stop me.”   
“I’m not a hero.” Virgil hissed. Something flashed in Drago’s eyes.  
“Then do elaborate on what you are.” Drago purred. His voice as thick as syrup.   
“I just want to protect my sister!” Virgil screamed launching himself at Drago. The other dodged and then grabbed Virgil’s left wing and threw him to the ground. Drago towers over Virgil with an evil smirk.   
“You pose no threat to me. Now, I’m dying to know what you did with Verge.” Drago said and stepped onto Virgil’s right shoulder. Virgil grimaced as all the wight was transferred to his wings which were bending in an odd way.   
“Verge won’t come. He’s trapped.” Virgil said smugly. Drago’s face twisted in anger as he grabbed Virgil’s neck and choked him. Virgil’s hands immediately grabbed onto Drago’s and he clawed at his arms. Virgil’s world started to turn darker.  
“If he’s trapped, I’ll simply just set him free. It’s over.” Drago said with a smile. Virgil summoned his sword and cut Drago’s leg. Drago sprang back with a yelp of pain and Virgil gasped in air. The world around him getting brighter. He got up and spread his wings out behind him, letting them regain movement. He looked at Drago who was staring at him in rage. Virgil stood in a fighting stance with his arms leveled to his shoulders and bringing the sword closer to himself.   
“I didn’t want to have to do this the hard way. You really have proven that you are a monster.” Drago said in a somewhat calm voice that sent shivers down Virgil’s spine.   
“I know.” Virgil said as he lunged forwards. His blade was met with Drago’s small dagger. The weapons clanged as he thrust himself at Drago again. Virgil felt his dark makeup run in three lines down his face like syrup and come just to his cheeks before stopping, unlike Verges that ran all the way down his neck. His bangs gaining the same appearance as Verges. Drago looked at him surprised and then stabbed at Virgil’s face. Virgil ducked and was nearly out of the way before the dagger made a cut in his cheek. He felt the blood drip to his chin as he took another swing at Drago.   
“What are you supposed to be? Verge?” Drago laughed as he blocked Virgil’s attack. Virgil jumped into the air and then flapped dust into Drago’s eyes. Drago grunted as he attempted to get it out of his eyes. Virgil was about to come crashing down until he heard a high ringing in his ears. Virgil dropped his sword which vanished in a cloud of darkness. Both Virgil and Drago covered their ears. When the ringing stopped, he heard someone shouting. He looked in the direction of the shouting and saw the teen heroes only seconds away. His eyes widened when he saw Annabell. He then felt himself being pulled down no matter how hard he flapped his wings. He saw one of the heroes in a black suit and glasses have a finger on his temple. He probably was using that to get Virgil out of the air. There was a whooshing sound that flew past him and he looked at a ball of fire that was being thrown at him again. He shielded himself with a wing and it made a horrible cracking sound. He screamed in pain as he crashed down. He looked up when he heard a struggle between two people. Someone in a red suit was fighting Drago. He tried to use his wings to help himself up, but he couldn’t move anything in his left wing. The pain hit him like a shockwave and made him nauseous. He picked himself up only to find himself face to face with another one of himself. The other him threw a punch and he dodged defensively. The other him swang more and more and he back away from the hits. From behind the other one of himself, he saw Dargo throw something at Annabell. His vision tunneled as he pushed his opponent out of the way and jumped in front of his sister. He felt something tear in his leg and he fell to a knee. He then grabbed the object and pulled it out of his leg. He threw it back at Drago and in gleamed red in the son. Drago ducked before it could hit him and Virgil ran at him, his leg crying out in pain. Drago got up and grabbed the dagger, fleeing from the scene. Virgil grits his teeth and tried to flap his wings. His right leg gave out and he fell to the ground in pain. He grunted as he hit the ground. The world was going darker but he fought it. He looked back and Annabell who still looked shaken up. He wanted nothing more then to just wrap her into the tightest hug. He heard footsteps and he looked in the direction of it. He was met with four tough-looking teens. He tried to stand but his leg gave out again and his vision flashes black.   
“What do we do?” He heard the blue-clad won ask the one with the black suit.  
“We take him in.” The one in red responded. He heard a click and then something placed on his wrist. He then felt the inability to detransform. He was stuck as the monster of his true self.   
“Ann! Back away from him!” The one in blue screamed at his sister and Virgil hissed at him. He felt something warm draped onto his shoulders and then was met with his sisters smiling face.   
“Thank you.” She said and the gave him a hug. He was hit with another wave of black and then he was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

“I didn’t mean to break his wing. I’m sorry.” A voice said. Virgil could feel someone touching his wing and he struggled to move it away. He heard a gasp and then someone trying to grab his wing. He was in so much pain that he kept his eyes closed. With every intake of breath, his lungs burned.  
“Pat, we know you didn’t mean it. We just need to bandage him up and then ask him what he did with Virgil.” A second person responded. There was a shuffling and he felt a wet cloth put on the cut on his cheek.  
“Are we sure this is the same Verge we have been fighting since middle school?” A third person. This was fantastic. He then felt a very sharp pain in his wing and he yelped as his eyes flew open. He was blinded by a bright light and then he saw someone in front of his face. His eyes were bloodshot behind his thick-rimmed glasses and his nose extremely red. He looked at him surprised before Virgil closed his eyes and let out a soft whimper.  
“Verge?” It was the first voice. His voice was soft, not harsh or demanding. “What did you do with Virgil?”  
“I’m…..right….here…” He said barely in a whisper. He heard the person in front of him shift.  
“What?” It said again and Virgil hissed at the pain in his leg.  
“Pat, just let him rest.” The second voice.  
“Sure Thom.” The voice in front of him responded and then he heard the person get up. He grabbed blindly for them until he latched onto something warm. He pulled it towards himself.  
“Where is Annabell?” He said in a hoarse voice. The thing he grabbed onto grabbed him back. He blearily opened his eyes and was again face to face with a boy. He looked perplexed.  
“Why do you need to know?” Another person appeared in his vision.  
“Safe…” Was all Virgil could get out before breaking into a coughing fit. The two looked at him empathetically.  
“She is safe, no thanks to you.” That was the third person. Virgil wheezed and closed his eyes.  
“Your…. right...She…Will….Never...Be...Safe...With...This...Inside...Me…” He said in between breaths and it went black after that.


	27. Chapter 27

Annabell paced back and forth in front of the door where they took Virgil. What if they hurt him further? Why wouldn’t they let her see him? Virgil had just saved his sister's life and yet they were treating him like a criminal. Annabell chuckled and brought a hand to her mouth and started chewing her nails. David watched the younger with wary eyes. Why would she care about what was happening to Verge? Unless she knew something they didn’t.  
“Ann, could you come here for a sec?” David asked. Annabell looked at him wide-eyed and then walked over.  
“Yes?” She didn’t move her hand and her voice was somewhat muffled.  
“Why do you care about what happens to Verge?” David said and Annabell looked scared.  
“Are you going to hurt him?!” She exclaimed and her eyes flashed white. David almost immediately felt colder.  
“No. We are not going to hurt Verge. He still hasn’t told us where Virgil is.” He replied and the temperature returned to normal. Annabell looked at him with relief and then cocked her head in confusion.  
“Virgil? He’s here.” She replied. Now it was David’s turn to be confused.  
“What do you mean?” He asked her.  
“He’s behind that door.” She said and pointed to the door Verge was behind. David looked at her and the door. There was no way. Virgil couldn’t possibly be Verge? Right?


	28. Chapter 28

Virgil woke up with an aching pain throughout his body. He moved his broken wing but it was held in something. Slowly he opened his eyes and the light flooded his eyes. After a few seconds of his retinas burning he looked at his back and saw that his wing was spread out and in a cast. It was wrapped with such care that he didn’t feel any pain radiate off of it. He looked straight ahead of himself and the tried to lift himself off the bed. There was an aching pain in his shoulder and he couldn’t lift himself up. Panicking, he tried again only to realize he was strapped to the bed. He took in a couple deep breaths before coughing.  
“Please let me see him!” A girls voice screamed behind a door.  
“Ann?” He whispered to himself and looked at the door.  
“I’m telling the truth! Please just let me see him!” She screamed again.  
“Ann?!” He said loudly. He struggled against the restraints. He heard the door open and people enter. Soon he heard running and then the restraints tighten.  
“Verge, you need to calm down.” Someone said calmly. Almost like a robot. Virgil hissed at him. He then saw her. She stood in front of him and she was wearing his sweatshirt.  
“Heya, Virgil.” She whispered.  
“Plum.” He sighed in relief and then felt a tear run down his face.  
“Lo, let him out of the restraints.” Another voice said and he felt the restraints disappear and he sat on the bed and then wrapped Annabell into a tight hug. She hugged back tightly. After a minute of them sitting like this, she loosened her grip and then punched him in the arm playfully. He rubbed the spot and looked at her confused.  
“Don’t call me plum.” She gave out a watery laugh. He chuckled and wiped her tears.  
“Can’t promise you that.” He said before wrapping her in another hug. Someone cleared their throat and he looked only to see Thomas’s group and someone he didn’t know.  
“Care to explain Virgil?” Thomas said.


	29. Chapter 29

David being the outsider, he didn’t understand why this was such a big deal. Given the little information about Verge, David only knew that he was dangerous and only caused damage to buildings and roped people into battles. He should have been able to put together just how dangerous he was, but at the moment, Verge or Virgil looked happy to be reunited with his sister. Virgil (or Verge) looked at them and he caved in on himself.   
“I-i don’t mean to… I never mean to..” He whispered with heartache  
“What do you mean?” Logan asked. David also, curious agreed with a murmur. Virgil eyed him and then looked at the floor.  
“I...You’ll never believe me…” He said and his voice shook. David looked at the group and saw that they all looked cross. It then dawned on him.  
“Guy’s. Lighten up. This must be a lot for him to explain and you guys being mad at him won’t help.” He said firmly. They looked at him then back at Virgil. Patton let out a sigh.  
“I think your right David.” Patton said in a soft voice.   
“No! He’s done nothing but bad since the time we were all in middle school! It’s insane that you are taking his side Pat!” Roman snapped and Patton looked at him with shock.  
“I’m not taking a side! I simply said we should hear him out!” Patton snapped back.   
“Out of all of us on the team, I thought you would be the most bitter!” Roman said.  
“Ro-” Thomas started before Roman cut him off.   
“No! This is stupid! Especially since He took Patton’s sister away from him!” Roman shouted and then looked horrified. Patton was looking at the ground with his hands balled in a fist.   
“Pat-” Roman started.  
“No.” Patton walked out of the room and David followed suit. Roman looked at Thomas and then Logan.  
“I didn’t mean it. I… I just wasn’t thinking.” Roman whispered. They only looked at Virgil when they heard a choked sob. He was shaking and Annabell clung to him and glared at Roman.


	30. Chapter 30

Patton took off his glasses and then let out a sigh. Rubbing his eyes in frustration. He had tried so hard to forgive and forget what had happened. Finding out Virgil was Verge only made it more difficult. The more he thought about it, the more it made him want to cry. He wanted so badly to just yell at Virgil, get his feeling out, but he couldn’t. That flame had gone out such a long time ago. Now it hurt. Physically and emotionally. He leaned his back against the wall and slide down it. He looked at the glasses blearily and a tear ran down his face. He wiped it away and then smiled.  
“It gets me everytime Kira. Every time.” Patton whispered to himself.  
“Pat? Are you doing okay?” Patton looked up and saw David.  
“Yeah, Kiddo. Just hard to think about.” Patton said while patting the ground next to him. David sat down and looked at Patton with worry.  
“I’m here if you need to talk. Please understand that I am willing to listen.” David said softly and Patton pulled his knees up to his chest. He then rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes.  
“Her name was Kira. She was my little sister. She was supposed to turn sixteen yesterday.” Patton said, his voice shaking as a tear rolled down his face. He heard a shuffle and felt a hand come on his shoulder. “She had powers. They weren't strong, but she insisted on going on the mission to help Thomas.” He opened his eyes and looked at David with a fire lit in his eyes. “She was stabbed, right in front of me. I can still hear the sound of the sword being pulled from her body. I can still see the look of hatred in Verge’s eyes. I can still see her soft smile as she slowly left me.” He gritted his teeth as more tears fell down his face. “I wish I can see her again. I’m sorry you probably don’t want to hear my sappy story.” Patton wiped the tears from his face and replaced his frown with a smile. David looked at him, a look that only he himself gave when he was mad at someone.  
“If you keep talking bad about yourself, I will fight you.” David said in a dad tone. Patton started laughing, he had said that to Thomas during middle school. It had been a while since he had actually laughed. He heard David chuckle beside him.  
“Glad I could make you laugh,” David said with a smile. Patton smile grew even wider.  
“I want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I’m willing to listen. I don’t care if its two in the morning or afternoon, I will be there.” David said. Patton threw himself onto David and hugged him. David tensed before relaxing and returning the hug.  
~  
“I am confused into why you are crying, Virgil. Out of all the people.” Virgil heard Roman spit at him. Virgil tensed and a gut-wrenching pain hit him. It made him nearly throw up but he held it in.  
“Roman, that is uncalled for.” He heard Thomas say.  
“Thomas, you know I admire you, but I will not stand by and let him divide us!” Virgil swore he could feel Roman pointing at him and when he lifted his gaze he was right. Roman glared at him with such fury that he would have sworn he saw Roman’s powers. He knew his hunch was correct because Logan moved Roman’s finger down. Roman looked between him and Logan. Virgil looked at Annabell and then realized she was touching him. He flinched away and she looked at him confused. She grabbed his hand and he pulled it away.  
“Don’t touch me.” He whispered. Something flashed in her eyes and then landed on one single emotion. Fear. He couldn’t stand that emotion. It made him weak, made Verge strong. He could already hear Verge’s laugh cackling in his head and he closed his eyes.  
‘Go away!’ He shouted into his own head. The sound echoing and vibrating. He felt the water wrapped around his ankles.  
‘But Virgil, don’t you miss me?’ He heard Verge respond. He looked in the direction of his voice before he saw the side of him that he hated. ‘It’s all your fault, Virgie, if only you let me take control. We wouldn’t be in this mess. They would be dead and gone. Just like that time traveler. Do you remember her right? I believe she was ten at the time.’ Verge said coming closer and then nearly standing face to face with Virgil.  
‘No. Shut up.’ Virgil said and looked at his hands. They were covered in blood and soon his entire mind smelled like copper. It made him want to puke.  
‘Virgil, I am only here to help. Why do you think I’ve been here for so long. We’re family, family helps each other.’  
‘I said shut up!’ Virgil screamed and Verge only cackled and then wrapped his own wings around Virgil. Tsking Verge pulled Virgil closer and then whispered.  
‘You can’t get rid of me because we are one in the same.’ Verge the shoved Virgil back. Virgil fell into the water and sunk before something grabbed him and pulled him out. Virgil was laid back on the bed and gasping for breath. He saw four people looking at him concerned and he coughed. Anytime he took in a breath, it felt as if a knife was being dragged through his lungs. He saw their lips moving but no sound came from them. He needed to breathe. The more he tried the harder it got. He closed his eyes and came face to face with Verge. Verge tackled him and held him under the water. Virgil fought to free himself and he felt himself slipping, felt Verge taking control. Virgil then felt the pressure come off and someone pulled him out of the water. He emerged out of the water and spit up the some that he had swallowed. He looked in the direction where he heard the most water movement and saw Thomas fighting Verge. Virgil shakily got to his feet and shuffled weakly over to the two.  
‘You...have….no...power…’ Virgil said and Verge hissed at him. Verge charged at him and Virgil felt himself being pulled away. Verge looked at him in rage.  
Virgil now was sitting up. He was being held up by someone, his lungs aching. He heard voices talking and he listened in on it.  
“-il was fighting Verge.” He heard Thomas said.  
“That’s not possible.” He heard someone he didn’t know say.  
“Are you sure you are feeling alright Thomas? Your nose is bleeding.” He heard Patton say. Virgil took in a deep breath and his lungs complained with a burning sensation.  
“Virgil? You with me bud?” He looked at Thomas.  
“T-thank you.” He whispered.  
“What the cheeseball happened?” He heard Roman mumble.  
“Verge and Virgil aren’t the same person. Am I right?” Thomas said and then looked at Virgil for confirmation. Virgil only nodded. He was too tired to say or do anything else.  
“We should let him rest.” The person Virgil didn’t know say.  
“Affirmative. He seems to be physically tired after his quote-unquote battle with Verge.” He heard Logan say.  
“I’m sorry. I never wanted you to see this part of me.” Virgil whispered. His eyes closed all the way and he drifted off.


	31. Chapter 31

There was a flash of blue on the side of a brick building. That’s when she stepped into the world. Combat boots, blue hair, a knee-length trench coat and wearing all black. She closed the portal behind her, sealing her realm and embracing this new one. She knew what she had to do, she only had one task in this world and would complete it at all costs. Get the other two guardians back. After all, she had let them come to this world in hopes of them forgetting where they really came from. By the looks of it, she was right. Their powers had grown, they had a normal life and one had a ‘sibling’. Yet she knew where they really came from. She walked onto the sidewalk and held onto the hilt of her katana tighter. If only she hadn’t opened the portal that would release Drago into the world. She had messed up and now needed the guardians help to defeat him.  
~  
“There was a spike in the power frequencies, and it's not like the one we read earlier.” Thomas shouted over his shoulder. He heard someone rush to his side.  
“Do you think its a threat?” He heard Logan say next to him.  
“I would investigate just to make sure.” Thomas said turning and facing the other members of the team. Roman had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was looking at the ground while David and Patton played ‘pattoncake’ with Annabell. He then looked at Logan, who was scanning the screen that displayed a beacon of where the frequencies were disrupted.  
“Logan, you and I are going.” Thomas said getting up, walking towards the vault and Logan looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Thomas, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He responded and followed after.  
“Logan, I know why you don’t think it's a good idea, but I’m going anyways.” Thomas said unlocking the vault and entering it. Logan grabbed onto his shoulder and looked in the eyes.  
“Thomas, think about this. You don’t have powers. You need to stay here.” Logan said seriously.  
“Lo, I know you're worried, but I can handle myself.” Thomas said just as serious and Logan let out a sigh.  
“You are impossible to understand. I will not prohibit you from accompanying me, but I want you to promise me that you will attempt to not put yourself in the way of harm.” Logan said.  
“Yeah, I promise.” Thomas said after a minute of wrestling with the request.


	32. Chapter 32

She walked with her head down and earbuds blasting music to help distract herself from her thoughts. Having music that can drown yourself out is what she had gotten used to. After all, that side of herself would hurt people and her entire purpose was to protect. She tapped her hand along to the beat of the song and people looked at her with disgust. She could live with that, all she had to do was get the guardians to help her. It would make sense, she always had worn dark makeup, and the battle scars on her arms could be mistaken for ones of self-harm (although some were). She made a turn into an ally and drew her symbol on the wall. It flashes blue before revealing one of the guardians. He seemed to be accompanied by someone and that's when she realized where they were. She held her breath as she let the symbol turn black and two teens approached her. One with glasses and the other without. She felt a pull in her soul but suppressed it. Pulling out an earbud she looked at them with her frost blue eyes.  
“I swore the frequencies were coming from this area… Hey, what are you doing?!” The teen not wearing glasses yelled at her. She pulled a can of black spray paint from her trench coat pocket and spraying over her symbol before running out of the opposite end of the ally. She heard the two call after her but she kept a good enough of a distance before summoning her one black and one white wings. She launched herself into a nearby parking structure and hide her wings again. She took a deep breath and then smiled.  
“One down, one to go.” She whispered to herself.


	33. Chapter 33

“What just happened?” Thomas said looking at Logan and then back at the still wet black spray paint on the wall. It looked as if she had covered something up, although it was hard to tell what her true intentions were.  
“Thomas, it appears to me that she was tagging the wall before we came. Normally the person just runs and doesn’t cover it up. I do not think these are normal.” Logan said examining the wall and then looking in the direction in which the girl had gone. Thomas then looked in the direction and noticed something on the ground. He walked to it and stooped down. It was a rock with a picture on it. He touched it and thousands of pictures flashed in front of his eyes before he was in a place that he had helped Virgil out of. It was black, and water wrapped his around his ankles. He looked to the left and to the right and only saw a vast area.  
‘Logan?’ He called out. There was no response. He stood there, not knowing how to get out.  
~  
Logan stood looking at the wall until Thomas had fallen to the ground. Logan rushed over and felt his pulse. He had a normal pulse and he wasn’t burning up.  
“Thomas? Thomas, this isn’t funny if you are faking it. Thomas!” Logan said while his voice shook.  
~  
Thomas walked to what he thought was North. The water splashed and licked further up his legs. He looked down at the water and saw no reflection. It sent a wave of confusion through him. Looking up he was faced with the girl from earlier. She was about a foot away and she looked at Thomas with intensity. Thomas looked behind himself and then back at her.  
“Who are you? Where are we? What is this?” Thomas asked closing the distance between them. She looked him up and down before smiling.  
“It’s been awhile, but I thought you would never forget a soul you are bound to.” She said in a tone that sounded like hurt. He looked at her puzzled.  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“That doesn’t matter now. I need your help.” She responded and looked behind herself then back at Thomas.  
“I don’t even know you. Why should I believe anything you say?” He responded defensively.  
“You are like me. You are a part of me and I’m a part of you. There are just somethings I can’t explain right now.” She said with more urgency and then looking behind herself again.  
“Part of me? What does that even mean?” Thomas asked.  
“Thomas just listen! I need your help, you need to help me stop Drago before he opens portals to different realms and leashes them on this one! Do you understand?!” She snapped. Thomas backed up a step and eyed her cautiously.  
“Fine, but you have to explain things later.” He responded. She smiled and gave a small smile.  
“Deal.” She then disappeared and Thomas was left alone in the dark with only the sound of running water.


	34. Chapter 34

She opened her eyes and heaved in breaths. Grabbing her head, she slid down the wall and internally groaned at the pain. She could handle it, after all, she just had suppress that part of herself. After all, she was half pure. All she needed was to remind herself of that.  
~  
Virgil opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He sat up and stretched his arms in front of himself. For the first time in a very long time, he was able to sleep peacefully. There was a bang and he jumped at the sound which sent a dull ache throughout his entire being. He swung his feet to the side of the bed and then stood up. He felt a bolt of electricity shoot through his leg and he grimaced. After a moment of standing there, he heard another bang and it made his anxiety spike. He moved towards the door and every step he took felt like fire.  
“Virgil?” He heard someone call out sleepily. He looked behind himself and saw Annabell sitting up on a bed that was close to his own. He smiled.  
“Hey, what’s up?” He said softly. She yawned and then rubbed her eyes.  
“I woke up because of the noise.” As she responded, another loud bang was heard and she jumped. Virgil looked at the door and then back at his sister.  
“Virgil, I’m scared.” She said and he could hear the tears in her voice. He walked over to her bed and sat on it with open arms. She immediately clung to him and he hugged her tightly.  
“It’s okay. I have you. I bet it’s nothing so there is nothing to be scared of.” He said trying to calm her and hide his own fear and anxiety. After a minute of sitting there, he felt a cool hand on the underside of his arm. His breath hitched and he looked down. Annabell was running her finger along his cuts and then she looked up at him. He eyes were full of tears.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered as a tear rolled down her face.  
‘He wanted to protect you. Right, Virgil?’ Verge cackled in his head.  
“I wanted to keep you safe,” Virgil said and his voice cracked. She looked back at his arms.  
“But you were hurting yourself in the process.” She said.  
‘Yeah, Virgil. Why would you do that?’ Verge roared.  
“I needed to keep it inside of me.” Virgil said and he felt tears in his own eyes. She looked up at him and then down at her own hands.  
“Virgil, I’m sorry.” She said.  
“What for?” He asked with urgency.  
“I have powers too. I just didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you would hate me. Make me go away.” She said and the tears ran down her face faster. He grabbed her face in between his hands and looked her in the eyes.  
“Why would you think that?! I love you so much! You are the only thing I have left. I’m not mad or upset, but I want you to know that whatever power you have is beautiful and is going to be used for good.” He said firmly.  
‘Unlike you Virgil.’ Verge taunted.  
“Virgil, I love you too.” She said and then hugged him again. After a few moment, there were shouts from behind the door. It then flew open and Thomas was rushed in on a bed with wheels.  
“What happened?” Annabell said letting go of Virgil and rushing over to the bedside. Virgil followed a few steps behind with his limp. The person Virgil didn’t know looked at him with worry.  
“I don’t think standing his a good idea.” He said.  
“I want to know what’s happening.” Virgil responded and the stranger nodded.  
“We went out to check the disruption in power frequencies and he fell. He’s not waking up.” Logan rushed out while he ran his hands through his hair at a face pace.  
“Logan, you need to calm down.” Patton said grabbing Logan’s wrists. Virgil then felt it. It was almost as if it were a magnet. He took steps towards Thomas while everyone talked around him. The closer he got, the stronger the pull. He then stretched out a hand and put it on Thomas’s shoulder. Pictures flashed in front of his eyes and then it was black. The familiar rushing water sound in his ears. He felt it wrapped around his ankles and he looked around and saw Thomas.


	35. Chapter 35

“Thomas?” Virgil called out. Thomas looked at him and then ran over. Virgil walked at a slower pace towards the other due to his leg. Once they were close enough, he felt the pull that he had felt when he was outside of the mind. By the looks of it, it looked as if Thomas had felt it too.  
“Wow.” Thomas whispered but the echo still bounced off the walls.  
“You feel it too? Like a pull?” Virgil asked.  
“Yeah, holy cow it’s weird.” Thomas said with a laugh.  
“Yeah.” Virgil hummed in agreement. He then looked around and then back at Thomas. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” He said with a smile and sticking out his hand. Thomas smiled and grabbed Virgil’s.  
“Yeah.”  
~  
She felt it. Both of them. She needed to tell them. Needed to regain a sense of who they were.  
~  
“We have to help them!” A girl screamed. Annabell.  
“We don’t know what’s happening Ann. We’re doing everything we can.” Someone said very robotically. Logan.  
“He’s right, their vitals are fine but they just seem to be asleep.” Another voice. David.  
“I’m sure Logan will know what to do. Just give him time.” Said another. Patton.  
Thomas took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was met with two different faces in his own. They both looked worried but they tried to hide it.  
“Thomas? Can you hear me?” Logan asked. Thomas smiled and sat up.  
“Yeah! Holy cow that was cool! Also frightening, but mostly cool!” He exclaimed.  
“Virgil! Don’t do that again!” He heard Annabell say.  
“Sorry, but I couldn’t help it.” Thomas heard Virgil reply.  
“Both of you have some explaining to do.” David said.  
“I’m sorry, but I never caught your name.” Virgil said.  
“David, David Brunswick.” He heard David reply.  
“Anyways, like David said, explain.” Patton said and he sounded like his patience was growing thin. Thomas looked at all of them and then smiled wider.  
“I don’t know how. All I know is that I need to stop Drago.” Thomas said and his voice was laced with an undertone of concern.  
“Virgil? Something wrong?” David asked. Thomas looked at the bed beside his own and saw that Virgil was having a hard time keeping his breathing normal. That’s when Thomas felt it. His own breathing starting to speed up. It wasn’t from fear, or from strain, it was just there. He heard voices around himself and he paid no attention to them. He looked at a wall and it flashed blue. There was yelling but he focused his eyes on the wall. That’s when he saw a combat boot step through.


	36. Chapter 36

She stepped out of her portal and in the middle of the room. She felt the eyes on her, yet she only met two of the pair that was in the room. Virgil’s wings were out, but wrapped in a cast and Thomas just had a smile on his face. She closed the portal behind herself and then smirked.  
“What the hell?!” One of the boys screamed.  
“Logan! Language!” Another yelled.  
“Don’t just stand there, get her!” Someone else yelled. She felt her adrenaline surge and pulled her Katana from its hilt. She held it in a blocking stance and eyed them all warily. One threw something at her and she blocked it so that it would hit the floor. She soon realized it was a fireball and she looked at the owner of it, he looked back at her with a rage that she had seen on the faces of men in the under realm. She then felt the blade from her hands she let it go and it flew at the person who had gotten it from her. He also had the same rage. She pulled a dagger from her boot and held it tightly near her cheek. She heard a whoosh and ducked out of the way. There was a clash behind her. They all eyed her and she knew what she had to do. Summoning her wings, she spread them across the room. They all jumped back and looked at her with wide eyes. She folded them around herself and blue magic started to swirl around her. She looked at them left and right and her eyes landed on one. He wasn’t supposed to be there. He had jumped realms also. She flapped her wings and the magic flew across the room in a frosty blue haze. Before it hit anyone or anything she summoned it back inside of her chest and it left her symbol on the outside of her shirt. She then summoned that power and shot it from her hand at him. For a moment everything was calm and then she realized what had happened. Someone had stood in the way. She then saw that it was Thomas. The blue absorbed into his own chest and left a different mark than her own.  
“It’s you.” He said. He looked at her and then circled around her. She put her head down and wrapped the wings around herself, trying to hide.  
“I made a promise and I never go back on my word. Also, I just can’t leave the other parts of my soul here.” She said and her wings shuddered.  
“Wings.” She heard Virgil say and she curled in on herself tighter.  
“I-i…” She cleared her throat and looked at Virgil. His eyes were full of kindness and understanding.  
“Thomas, you know this person?” Someone asked.  
“I met her in my mind.” Thomas replied.  
“Not only that…” She whispered. That’s when her vision shifted to the little girl in the room. The girl approached her with a smile and held out a hand in front of her black wing.  
“Why is this one black?” She asked the stranger innocently. She moved her wing so that the girl could touch it. The girl smiled and ran her fingers along the rim of the bone.  
“I’m the mix of both of them. I’m sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Sky and I’m a guardian.”  
“Guardian of what? From what it seems, you wanted to harm one of the members of my team.” The boy in a baby blue shirt said stepping forward.  
“Will you let me explain? It’s very hard to explain and it takes awhile.” Sky huffed out. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Oh, guardians what have I gotten myself into?” She mumbled to herself. She opened her eyes and looked at Thomas and Virgil. They both looked at her with understanding and she gave a small smile.  
“Could someone get Roman in here? He needs to know as well.” The one wearing a black polo and glasses said.  
“Oh, galaxies there's more of you? Before anyone moves, I want to know your names that way I can address you all properly.” Sky said and her wings vanished. She heard gasps and chuckled at them.  
“I’m Patton. It's nice to meet you.” The one in blue said with a bright smile. She nodded and smiled.  
“Salutations, Sky. My name is Logan.” The one wearing the black shirt said.  
“Uh… I’m Annabelle.” The little girl said fidgeting with the sleeves of the oversized purple hoodie.  
“I’m David.” The teen in a navy blue shirt said. She looked him up and down before looking away.  
“I guess you already know Virgil and me.” Thomas said. “But there is one more and his name is-”  
“Hey, guys! Sorry for not showing up sooner, I was….Who in Atlantis is this?!” A teen screamed while entering the room. Her eyes snapped to him and she felt her breathing hitch.  
“Prince Roman?” She whispered to herself.  
“This is Sky, she’s here to help us. I think.” Annabell said.  
“I am here to help, I just need to explain the reason behind why and how these two got here and also who we are.” Sky said while gesturing to Virgil and Thomas. Roman looked at her with a face that looked like disgust.  
“How in the world are we supposed to trust you?” He snapped back.  
“I swear Roman!” Patton shouted at Roman. Roman flinched but kept his gaze on Sky.  
“I think ‘how in my world are we supposed to trust you’, but I’ll let that slide.” Sky said back in a haughty tone. Roman looked at her in confusion and she smirked. “There are different worlds you know. Stretched across time and different realities. Realms if you would.”  
“So basically like a world with different worlds in it?” Logan asked.  
“No, those are dimensions. Realms are like worlds set in the past, present, and future while dimensions are parallel to a world but there is something different in it.” Sky said trying to sum it all up.  
“Fascinating.” She heard David say and she glared at him. Looking back at the floor she continued.  
“I’m from the Alazne realm. It’s pretty far up there as far as in skill and warriors. It’s where some dead people are reborn into if they had died doing a noble deed. They remember everything about their previous life and that drives them to become a warrior. Although, some are not made for the job and have the choice to be sent to a different realm or stay in Alazne. If they had died during a battle or have any scars at all, it will stay with them if they choose to stay in Alazne. They are given a symbol or marking so that way we know if they have chosen to stay. It also is a way of realm hopping.” As Sky said that, she looked up at David with a glare. “Or there are people like him who take advantage of their markings.” David looked at her in confusion.  
“What do you mean? I’ve never met you until today.” David said. Sky gritted her teeth and she felt her fist tighten.  
“If that’s true, then show me the underside of your left arm.” Sky growled and David looked at her with anger.  
“Your anger is uncalled for, but it will please you.” David said stepping forward and then showing her the underside of his arms. Her eyes blazed a bright frost blue and she scanned his arm. That’s when a mark showed up. It was one of a galaxy turning into a river. She looked up at him and he looked at her with complete shock.  
“What is that?” Patton asked.  
“His Alazne mark.” Sky said bitterly. She then took in a deep breath. “No, I’m not going to do that.” She mumbled to herself.  
“What?” Roman asked. Sky looked at him then down at her hands.  
“It’s talking to me.” Was all she said before her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.


	37. Chapter 37

“What is with you guys falling over?!” David said kneeling down and feeling Sky’s pulse. Virgil looked at Thomas and they met each other's eye contact. They felt it. The struggle, the fighting. They had to help. Virgil gave a nod and then Thomas. The darkness fell over them and they heard rushing water. It was interrupted by a strangled grunt and water splashing. They looked in the direction of it and saw Sky fighting with a copy of herself. They immediately ran over and pried the two apart. The true Sky sucked in air and the other fought in Virgil’s grip.  
“Let go! I finally had her!” The evil one hissed at Virgil. Virgil only held tighter wich made the dark one hiss. “You’re no better then her Verge! You all know what you did!” The demon screeched. Virgil looked at Sky. She looked horrified and it fed the monster. “That’s right dear. Think about what you did. How we came to be.” It cooed and Sky closed her eyes and then reopened them with tears in them. “Yes. You remember.”  
“Enough.” Sky said quietly but it bounced off the walls and heard by the other three.  
“Why? The truth hurts doesn’t it?” It calcked.  
“I said enough!” Sky screamed standing on her own but she was shaking. The demon sneered.  
“Or what? There's noth-” It started saying before blue sparked in its chest. Thomas looked between the two and noticed that Sky’s chest also had a blue mark on it.  
“You think your so powerful. That you have control. You don’t! I do! You are nothing! You hold no power over me or my decisions! We may be the same, but on the inside, we both know that light triumphs against the darkness! It doesn’t matter what we did. All we have to do it move forward.” Sky said as she rocked back and forth trying to keep standing.  
“What about David? What will you do with him?” The demon said, even it sounded scared.  
“I will show mercy.” Sky said and the other version of herself flinched.  
“You’re nothing without me.” It said.  
“I’m also nothing with you.” Sky said calmly and the blue engulfed both of them. Virgil let go of the demon and it started to sink under the water. Sky also started to sink as well at a more rapid rate. Thomas reached to grab her but she was out of reach to fast. Panic flooded Thomas and he dove in, swimming after Sky. A foot. A 15.24 cm. One inch. He grabbed her and swam to the surface. Virgil grabbed them both when they were close enough and pulled them the rest of the way out of the water. Thomas sat in the water an held on to Sky who had her eyes closed.  
“Sky. Sky. Can you hear me?” Thomas asked as the water dripped down his face and onto her forehead. Her face was blank and she looked as pale as a dead person. “Sky, c’mon. You made me a promise remember? You said you never go back on your word.”  
“Thomas, look at your chest.” Virgil said with wide eyes. Thomas looked down and sure enough, there was a gold mark on his chest. He then felt the energy pulse through his veins and he looked at Virgil with a smile. He put a hand on Sky’s forehead and the color in her cheeks came back rapidly. She opened her eyes and the sat up slowly.  
“What in the name of galaxies was that?!” She exclaimed. She looked at Thomas and a soft smile graced her lips.  
“We were hoping you would be able to tell us.” Thomas said with a shaking voice. She cocked her head and then looked at him with understanding.  
“You’re scared. Don’t be.” She said grabbing his hands and smiling brightly.  
“Why shouldn’t I be? This is all new to me.” Thomas said looking at their intertwined hands.  
“But you have used your powers before, you just don’t remember. Trust me, this is a good sign.”  
“I used my powers before?” Thomas asked bewildered.  
“Yes. I’m sorry, but we must get back to the others. I still have explain things.” Sky said letting go of Thomas’s hands and standing. Thomas also got up and looked at Sky.  
“Please be nice to David. He’s just as confused as the rest of us.” Virgil said. Sky looked at him and then nodded. Thomas opened his eyes and saw that he was on a bed again. He heard someone next to him and he looked over.  
“Hey kiddo! You’re up!” Patton said.  
“Not your kid, but it’s good to see you Pat.” Thomas said with a small smile. Patton looked a bit hurt but that could have been Thomas imagining it. He heard other people in the room and looked over to see David and Logan in a heated discussion and Roman was sharpening his sword in the corner.  
“Hey Thomas, Sky’s not waking up.” Virgil said and Thomas looked at the two of them. Virgil was trying hard not to panic but his mind was already on the tenth possible thing that could have gone wrong.  
“What?” That’s when he felt a strong pull then push in his chest. She had shut them out.  
‘I’m sorry’ He heard someone say in his mind.  
‘Sky!’ Both Thomas and Virgil screamed but there was no response.  
“Guys what’s wrong?” Roman called from across the room.  
“She’s not waking up.” Was all Virgil could mutter out.


	38. Chapter 38

Sky wondered around the mind. She had to get Thomas and Virgil out before both of their “ghosts” showed up. She also just needed time to think about how to explain the reason for her being there. Traveling Realms was never something she enjoyed doing. Her only job was to make sure the deceased didn’t travel back into living realms. Many times they were mistaken for “ghosts” but they were pure evil and back for revenge. There were no such things as friendly “ghosts”, but how would she explain that to David? Yes, David was dead and he should be causing chaos and not be helping them stop Drago. How he had gotten his mark was overall confusing. If he had already died, he would have been sent to a different realm WITHOUT a mark. From what she could gather, he had no idea who he was in a previous life.  
She felt Thomas and Virgil trying to call to her and she blocked it out, she had to think and think fast. They must be worried about her but she couldn’t afford that right now. She was just so tired, it had been months since she last slept and with the added stress, it felt as if she slept now, this world and all of it parallels would vanish. It was too much. She felt the pull in her chest but she pushed it away, grabbing her head, she forced them out. She just felt so dazed. A nap wouldn’t hurt, right? Closing her eyes and falling back into the water, she sank deeper and deeper into the subconscious.  
~  
“I don’t feel her. I don’t feel her.” Virgil muttered over and over again rocking back and forth on his bed. Thomas paced the floor at the foot of the bed that Sky was in. She looked pale and very much dead, but they had to keep hoping. David watched it all from across the room. His own mind was swimming in confusion. He looked at his wrist and then back at Sky. He had no idea what she meant about him being from a different realm. The whole idea of it was mind-boggling. He looked at his wrist again. Running his right hand over the place where the mark was, he didn’t feel anything except fear. A fear of himself. Someone put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. Looking at the person, he saw it was Annabell with something in her other hand.  
“Hey, Ann.” He said after catching his breath. She sat down next to him and extended a cup to him. He looked at it before taking it.  
“It’s tea.” She said quietly and then looking at her brother.  
“You okay?” David asked and then taking a sip from the foam cup.  
“I don’t like when Virgil worries.” She murmured.  
“Why?” David asks and his eyebrows creased in worry.  
“He used to worry when mommy was around. He said to never trust mommy.” Her eyes met his.  
“Do you know why?” David asked and he felt his stomach in a knot.  
“He would never say, but he always had bruises before daddy won in something.” Her gaze dropped.  
“Court?” David whispered and her eyes snapped to his again.  
“Yeah. Daddy said that mom was abusive. I don’t remember much besides Virgil worrying.” Annabell said and fidgeted with the sleeves of the oversized purple hoodie. David’s heart sank for the two. Something deep inside of him burned but he ignored it.  
“I’m sorry to hear about that.” David said and Annabell physically caved in on herself.  
“I just wish he would be happy. Not fake happy, but really happy.” She whispered.  
“We’ll work on it. We’ll help him.” David said. Roman approached them and Annabell looked at him and then got up and walked away. Roman sighed and looked sadly after her.  
“I wished I could undo the damage I have done.” Roman mused out loud but something was wrong in his voice.  
“Why don’t you just apologize?” David asked and Roman somehow looked smaller.  
“I’ve done a lot of bad things. Hurt almost everyone in some way.” Roman said making eye contact with David and immediately breaking it.  
“But you can fix that, all you have to do it say sorry.” David said with encouragement. Roman looked at David, then his wrist, then his eyes landed on the floor.  
“Not even that.” Roman whispered with a chuckle.  
“What?” David asked looking at Roman confused. Roman looked up at David and something flashed in his eye. With a wide grin, he responded.  
“I guess you're right. I’ll try to do that.” Roman then turned on his heel leaving David with his thoughts.  
‘Did Roman really think that lowly of himself. What did he mean by that?’  
David looked at where Roman had gone and let out a soft sigh. Taking a sip of the tea, he realized that he didn’t know him well, or any members of the team that well. He looked around the room. He saw Logan typing away on a laptop, Patton playing some game with a very dazed Annabelle, Thomas, and Virgil were still by Sky’s bedside, and Roman was nowhere to be found.  
David the looked at his left wrist and then stood up. He was determined to get to know them.


	39. Chapter 39

Virgil’s mind was racing. He chugged another cup of coffee and pulled his knees back up to his chest. He hadn’t left Sky’s side ever since he had woken up. How long ago was that? He couldn’t remember. All he could recall was Thomas and himself going after Sky and then waking up with a sickening feeling in his stomach. It was if I part of himself was torn away and it hurt. He could still recall how painful it was. His only thoughts were on how to get Sky back. People had told him to eat but he refused. People told him to sleep but he refused. All he wanted to do was get Sky back. He didn’t see how hurt Annabell was. How everyone was on edge.  
“Virgil, please sleep. It’s been three days.” He heard someone say from behind him. He shook his head and started rocking back and forth. He had to stay up.  
“Please, Virgil. You’re starting to make us worry. Annabell is worried sick about you.” Said the person in desperation. Virgil once again shook his head, he couldn't afford sleep. Didn’t need it either. “Will you at least say something?”  
“Sky’s gone, I can’t feel her.” Virgil said out loud and his voice was hoarse.  
“Oh, Virgil. I already know. Thomas said the same thing. Shouldn’t it be a good thing if she’s gone though.” The person said and that made Virgil look at the person who was talking to him. Roman stood there with his arms folded over his chest and a small smirk.  
“No! She was telling me who I am!” Virgil said in panic.  
“I think you mean what. You sure aren’t human and you caused so much harm. Isn’t that right Verge?” Roman said and his voice sounded sweet. Virgil felt as he couldn’t breathe. Roman then bent down and whispered in Virgil’s ear. “We both know what you really are.” With that, Roman straightened himself and then walked away. Virgil gasped for air, he was in a state of panic and he couldn’t calm down. His vision started to darken and his hands shook violently. That’s when he felt something blossom in his chest and soon two hands were on his shoulders.  
“Virgil, breath with me. In for four seconds, hold for seven seconds, and breath out for eight seconds.” Someone said. Virgil struggled to match the breathing and let out a frustrated huff, but the hands didn’t move, they were patient. “It’s okay. Try again.” It said and Virgil did. It took him a while to fully relax, well back into the state he was in. He looked at the person and saw it was David.  
“Thank you.” Virgil said taking in another breath. David gave an understanding smile.  
“It’s no problem. Do you know what caused it?” David said and his eyebrows creased together in concern.  
“I was talking to Roman and then I felt it. I don’t know. I know I’ve felt it before.” Virgil said looking at his hands before looking at David again. David looked at him confused.  
“What do you mean by that?” He asked.  
“I can’t place my finger on it, I just know.” Virgil said looking over at Sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glowing green thing on his wrist. Virgil looked at it before grabbing David'swrist and examining it.  
“Hey!” David said before looking at his wrist with confusion. They looked at each other before both looking at Sky. Virgil let out a yawn and David looked at him with concern.  
“You should sleep.” He said.  
“I can’t I need to wait for her.” Virgil responded.  
“You can’t wait forever.” David said now running a hand through Virgil’s hair. Virgil flinched away but soon realized that David wasn’t his mother and he leaned into the hand. David sat on the bed next to Virgil, stilling running a hand through Virgil’s hair.  
“I’ll wait as long as I need to.” Virgil said with another yawn and he leaned against David. David smiled and continued to run a hand through Virgil’s hair.  
“Sure you will.” David said as Virgil’s eyes fluttered closed and his breathing started to even out. David stayed like that before he heard movement on the other bed. David looked over and saw that Sky was looking at him.  
“Thank you.” She whispered and closed her eyes slowly.  
“What for?” David whispered back.  
“Confirming what you really are.” She said. David looked at her with confusion as Sky sat up and stretched. Opening her eyes again she scanned the room and then got out of the bed. She cracked her back before taking her trench coat off. Huge wings then appeared and she spread them out.  
“You know you can’t keep saying stuff like that without explanation.” David said irritated. She looked back at him and then faced him.  
“I can say what I want and retain information from who I want.” She said while moving hair away from her eyes. Davids' eyes followed her arm and they lingered there. She seemed to have noticed because she folded them behind her back.  
“What are those from?” David asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“My battles.” She said and her eyes diverted to the floor.  
“What kind of battles?” David said and there was a rising fear and fury in his chest. Sky let out a shaky sigh.  
“When I was alive, I used to be a self-harmer.” She whispered. David felt his stomach drop. She looked up at him with a small smile.  
“They stay with you… I remember you saying that.” David said and she nodded.  
“At least I didn’t die to these.” She said with a bitter laugh.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, but how did you die?” David said and she fluttered her wings.  
“I was in a car accident. I threw myself over my family, that’s how I died. I still see them. Waiting for me, but it will never happen. At least I died with one of my siblings. I’ll never be lonely with them around.” She said. David looked between her and Virgil. She nodded her head slowly and a tear trickled down her face. She wiped it away and smiled.  
“We both sacrificed our lives so that our family would live.” Sky said, her voice watery.  
“Then how do you have a connection with Thomas.” David asked trying to piece everything together.  
“He was in the other car.”


	40. Chapter 40

“We both sacrificed our lives so that our family would live.” Sky said, her voice watery.  
“Then how do you have a connection with Thomas.” David asked trying to piece everything together.  
“He was in the other car.” Sky said and David’s mind raced. He looked at her in utter shock and horror and she smiled compassionately.  
“I know what your thinking, but your questions will have to go unanswered for now.” She said while pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt so stupid for saying those things. Give a guardian a couple decades and you would think she would know when to shut up. She heard a door open and she looked up and saw Patton.  
“Well howdy! I came to check on both you and Virgil, but I guess you two are doing alright!” Patton said very chipperly. Sky looked at David and he nodded almost knowing what she was going to ask. Sky grabbed her trench coat and put it on, she didn’t want to wear it but she also didn’t want to deal the group worrying about her. David looked at her and then shook his head. She grimaced and looked away.  
“Well, Virgil’s asleep now and I’m okay. I just had something to do.” Sky said already feeling hot from the trench coat and her shame.  
“For three days?” Roman said while coming into the room. She looked at warily and nodded.  
“Yeah, could we please take this to another room? Virgil just fell asleep.” She responded. Roman gave a small smile.  
“Whatever my lady wishes.” He said bowing dramatically and gesturing towards the door. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards the door. David laid Virgil down on the bed and then followed suit. Roman kept his small all the while, looking at Virgil and Sky. Patton exited the room after giving Roman a lingering look. They shuffled down the hallway and into a huge lab. Sky took in the area and then saw Logan typing away on a computer.  
“Hey Lo! Guess who’s up!” Patton said loudly causing the smarter one to jump. Logan took in a deep breath and then stood.  
“Salutations Sky.” Logan said while giving a small nod. Sky heard Roman scoff from behind herself and she hunched in on herself.  
“Hey. Forgive me for asking, but do you have any sports wrap?” Sky said while moving hair from the front of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Logan looked at her strangely before nodding.  
“Yes, we do. Are you injured in any way?” Logan walked over to a drawer all the while maintaining eye contact with Sky.  
“Yes but also no.” Was all Sky could say and David looked at her empathetically. Logan handed her the wrap and she took it gratefully.  
“What do you mean by that kiddo?” Patton asked genuinely. Sky looked at him and then at her arms.  
“It’s nothing, Pat. I just have to do something real quick.” She responded not wanting to tell them the truth just yet. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a flash of yellow in Roman ’s left eye. She turned and faced him but only saw his hazel eyes and he smiled at her.  
“Need any help?” He asked. Sky shook her head and walked past him and Roman’s grin turned into a wicked smile that sent shivers down her spine. “Alright.” He said. Walking down a hallway she found the bathroom and rushed into it. Shedding her coat, she wrapped the wrap around her arms, making sure that it looked like she about to fist fight someone. She also wrapped a piece around her shoulder where she had cut herself. After composing herself, she left the bathroom and walked back into the common room. David was talking to Logan and Patton sat on the other side of the room and she could feel the waves of rage stroming in him. She walked over and sat down next to him, but he didn’t even acknowledge her presence. She put a hand on his and he looks at her horrified. He pulls his hands away from her.  
“Did I burn you?! I’m sorry!” Patton said while getting up but she pulled him back down to sit.  
“No, you didn’t burn me. I am immune to pain in this realm for a couple more hours actually.” Sky said nervously and he looked at her confused. “Since I’m a guardian and I travel realms all the time, it would be a little weird if I didn’t get hurt if I were hit by a car. I adapt to the realm, it doesn’t adapt to me. It’s like being undercover in a way.” Patton smiled widely and giggled.  
“Well then, it wouldn’t have hurt you when you first came through your portal and we attacked you would it?” He said.  
“Not even a scratch. In precisely two hours, my body will have fully adapted and I will bleed and feel pain.” Sky said looking at her hands. Patton looked at her concerned.  
“Then why did you ask for the sports wrap if you can’t feel pain?”  
“I use it as a way of strengthening my wrists when I train in realms. Although in my realm, its a way of challenging someone.” She clarified. It was half true and that’s all that mattered. Patton nodded in understanding.  
“Well, sorry if I ‘beat’ you to the ‘punch’, but do you mind ‘kicking’ back and relaxing while we wait for Virgil and Thomas to wake up?” Patton said with a wide smile. Sky looked at him confused.  
“Did you just make puns?” She asked and Patton laughed.  
“Yeah, I’ve been ‘training’ to do it!” He said in between spurts of laughter. Sky was now giggling at the laughing teen sitting next to her.  
“I’ll stick around. Not planning on traveling realms anytime soon.” She said with a smile.


	41. Chapter 41

Roman walked down a hallway with a huge smile in place. After making sure no one had followed him, he dropped the form. His yellow eye shone brightly as he pulled his dagger out of his boot. He threw it up in the air before catching it and continuing down the hallway. His plan was working. He had made them hate Roman. He adored the way they glared at him. The pure hatred that shone in their eyes whenever they saw ‘Roman’. It was truly the only thing he enjoyed in this realm. With Sky having her guard down, he had the opportunity to kill either of the other two guardians. Weakening the most powerful triforce in all of Alazne. He couldn't let this pass him by. He walked into the room that Virgil was currently sleeping in and changed his form into Roman’s. It would only make sense to do it in style. He approached the sleeping guardian and raised the dagger. It was about time he finished what he started. He plunged the dagger down. There was a pained scream. Drago smiled wickedly when he heard the ripping of flesh but it dropped when he realized it wasn’t Virgil. It was a little girl. She heaved in breaths with her eyes wide. Virgil shifted.  
“Ann?” Virgil grumbled out. There were footsteps and Drago heard a door swing open. He turned and faced the person approaching and saw David. David’s eyes widen and he ran forward.  
“Roman what did you do?!” David applied pressure to the girls wound and Virgil was now sitting up.  
“Not...Roman…” Drago heard the girl whimper out. She was turning paler. Virgil looked Drago dead in the eye and snarled.  
“You deceitful bastard!” Virgil screamed while swinging at Drago. Drago ducked out of the way and he flicked his snake tongue out.  
“What’s going on in here?” Someone yelled while entering the room.  
“It’s him.” He heard Sky say matter of factly. Drago smiled. Turning around and his left eye flashes yellow.  
“Well well well. She finally did it. She found me. I’m so impressed.” Drago said sarcastically.  
“Enough is enough. This is between you and me.” Sky said stepping forward. Her hair was now in a ponytail and her katana was drawn.  
“No, it’s you three against me. Have you forgotten?” Drago replied cooley.  
“Shut up. Now is not the time. I’m giving you the chance to surrender and hand over the real Roman if you refuse I will have no other choice but by force.” Sky said. Her voice was cold and it made Drago flinch.  
“Now dear, you always have never been the one for confrontation.” Drago said taking steps towards her. She held her katana in front of her with wide eyes.  
“Shapeshifter, I’m not playing your games!” Her voice was raised and had a demonic tinge to it. Her eyes flashed blue and two enormous wings spread behind her. Drago felt fear shoot through him and he stopped in his tracks. Drago smiled wickedly and cackled.  
“My, my. I would have never expected this. We have a guardian who is afraid of herself, two guardians that don’t remember who they really are, and a traitor.” Drago said pointing at David as he uttered his last word. David looked at him confused but went back to taking care of Annabell.  
“Leave him out of this.” Sky said as an inky black substance dripped out from underneath her eyes and down her cheeks.  
“Oh, but Sky. You’ve forgotten. He’s my brother.”


	42. Chapter 42

Sky charged at Drago screaming in rage. Drago smiled and evaded her. Sky flapped her wings, turning herself around and swinging at Drago again. The blade barely grazed his cheek before she started her next attack. Drago laughed while dodging again and cutting her wing. Sky didn’t even acknowledge it as she threw herself into the air and a ball of blue magic shot from her hand. It made contact with Drago’s chest and he flew halfway across the room. Patton realized the seriousness of the situation and ran out of the room to get Logan. Sky landed and walked with fury over to the snake. Blood ran down the side of his face and he laughed.  
“You’ve gotten stronger, but your time is now up!” Drago screamed while standing up and plunging his dagger into Sky’s stomach. She looked down and saw the blood blooming around the dagger. Taking a deep breath she grabbed Drago and then punched him. He sprawled on the floor. She grabbed the hilt of the dagger and pulled it from her stomach. She coughed and blood sprayed from her mouth.  
“Are we done here?” Drago laughed getting off of the floor. Blood trickled from his nose and busted lip. Sky wheezed and took a step towards Drago. “Why won’t you die?” He screamed in rage and ran towards her. She gave a small smirk before tiny blue sparks flitted around the room. Drago didn’t seem to notice and she opened a portal when he was almost to her. “No!” He screamed when he disappeared into the portal. Sky heaved in air and her knees gave out from underneath her.  
“Sky!” Virgil screamed running to her. He wrapped his arms around her with tears stinging his eyes. Sky smiled and before coughing again. She used her sword to help support herself and she rose shakily to her feet. Virgil put one of her arms over his shoulder to help her.  
“Ann…” Sky said and started walking to her. Virgil did his best to help support her as they made their way over to David and Annabell. David sat on the floor with tear streaks running down his face.  
“She’s gone...I Couldn’t….I’m so sorry…” David said through his tears. Virgil’s tears fell and he covered his mouth with a hand. Tears slipped from Sky’s eyes and she moved faster to the duo. Once they were close enough, She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around the child.  
“No...No…” Virgil sobbed his tears flowing even faster. He grabbed Annabell’s limp hand and rubbed his thumb over it. Sky wrapped her wings around them and coughed into her hand, after seeing the blood, she began to stand. David looked at her alarmed.  
“What are you doing?” He said standing with her. Virgil grabbed his head and curled in on himself.  
“Helping.” Sky said as she opened a portal. David shook his head.  
“No, you aren't going anywhere.”  
“I have to.” Sky said taking a step towards the portal. David stepped forward and took Annabell from Sky and cradled her body.  
“If you're going, then I’m going with you.” David offered as an explanation. Sky nodded and both of them stepped through the portal.


	43. Chapter 43

Virgil couldn’t help. He had just lost his father, and now his sister was gone as well. What did he ever do to deserve this? Why did the world hate him? Why couldn’t things work out for him for once? He heard the cackle. Closing his eyes he was greeted by Verge. He stood with his hands over his chest.  
“You look awful.” Verge said with a smile. Virgil’s chest filled with rage and a roar tore out of his throat.  
“You said you would protect them! You said you would protect HER! You lied!” Virgil screamed and his wings extended behind him at full length. Verge tsked and took steps towards Virgil.  
“I said if we worked together, she would be safe. Do you honestly think you could have protected her? After all. I am you, and I know me better then anyone. Am I right?” Verge was now toe to toe with Virgil. Virgil shoved Verge back and the other him only laughed.  
“You foolish child. You only wreck everything that loves you. How na-”  
“Shut up! I’m done with you! All you are is because I made you this!” Virgil gestured to all of Verge.  
“You didn’t make me. I’ve alw-” Verge said before Virgil shoved him again. Something flashed in Verge’s eyes.  
“I made you way more powerful then you ever needed to be.” Virgil growled. Verge’s smile fell and it was replaced with fear.  
“Virgil...Stop….You don’t know what you're talking about.” Verge said trying to compose himself again.  
“I know full well what I’m talking about.” Virgil sprang forward grabber his darker sides neck and pinning him to the ground. Verge grabbed onto Virgil’s wrist and looked at him with wide eyes.  
“How’s it feel? To be powerless, to face who I really am.” Virgil laughed. Tears welled in Verge’s eyes as he struggled to get free. Virgil leaned over and whispered in Verge’s ear.  
“I created you. I made you strong, not anymore. I’m getting her back, and you're going to help me.” Loosening his grip, Virgil righted himself and saw the complete wash of understanding flash on Verge’s face for a second.  
“You don’t mean…” Verge whispered.  
“Yeah. We’re going after Sky.”


	44. Chapter 44

Annabell opened her eyes and was immediately met with a bright light. She closed her eyes and sat up before rubbing her eyes. She heard the wind and the birds chirping in the trees above. Opening her eyes she looked out at a grassy field that stretched for miles. She shifted her wings behind her. She was confused, She couldn’t remember who she was and the white clothes and wings weren’t helping. She looked at her hand and out of the corner of her eye, she saw something on her right wrist. She looked at the strange mark and realized it was in the shape of a snowflake. She looked back at her wings and noted that they were a light blue and almost looked ice like. A few strands of her white hair fell in front of her face and she brushed them away confused. Standing up, she felt a dull ache in her chest. Curious, she looked and saw a scar. The world around her crumpled. She remembered Virgil, remembered her life. Tears slowly cascaded down her face and she held her hands over her face. They were both a mix of sad and happy. She had saved her brothers' life but lost hers in the process. In rage, she screamed and punched at the air resulting in ice covering her fist as she swang. She looked at her hand shocked. Sure she had ice powers, but they didn’t extend this far. She opened her palm and threw it forwards and ice shot from it.   
“They weren't this strong before.” She mumbled out loud to herself. She looked at the ground and noticed the area around her feet was covered in ice. She took a foot off the ground and the ice vanished. She put her foot down and the ice reappeared. She spread her wings behind herself and lightly flapped. She then jumped into the air and summoned all of her strength to her wings. She shook a little, nearly falling out of the air before stabilizing herself. She did a barrel roll and giggled to herself. Maybe this wasn’t all that bad.


	45. Chapter 45

Sky grunted after stepping out of the portal. Her wings spread out behind her and she took in a deep breath. Her entire body was on fire as it started healing itself. She doubled over and spit up blood before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw David with a sympathetic smile. Another convulsion hit her and she fell to her knees and let out a blood-curdling scream. She felt so bad that David had to witness this. It was never a pretty thing to watch happen to a Guardian.  
“Sky!” David yelled before Sky pushed him away gently with her black wing. She blurrily looked at him with a smile.  
“I’m okay.” She whispered. Her eyes blazed frost blue as she let out another low scream. She felt her abdomen stitching together and it made her feel ill. She spit blood onto the ground again.  
“You have me really worried about you right now.” She heard David said and she chuckled.  
“Its over. I survived another trip to the realm you call home.” Sky said using her wings to help her stand. David grumbled something.  
“What?” Sky asked looking at him.  
“Nothing.” He responded with a small smile. She shook her head.  
“C’mon. We need to track down Annabell.” Sky said looking around. The grassy field swaying in the slight breeze.  
“Where are we exactly?” David said looking at the wildflowers.  
“My Realm. The place where Guardians are born, trained, and live in harmony with creatures and humans of different Realms. It’s a safe haven for all who are passing and even creatures from the Under Realms tend to live here in peace. It truly is a masterpiece.” The wind flowing through her blue locks and the birds chirped. David looked around only saw miles of green earth and a few small cottages. He saw kids chasing after each other and their mothers calling them. David looked up at the clear sky before his attention was drawn to a group of people with wings. They moved in sync and landed only a few feet away. Sky seemed to stiffen and she walked towards them. David followed closely but kept a safe distance.  
“Klu ty uhn. Hu ta ki!” One of the winged people said approaching Sky.  
“Fio jik ki alku. Ko op yu gu?” Sky responded as the person got closer.  
“Uj nay ti Ko op ji.” He said standing toe to toe with Sky. They glared into each other's eyes before breaking into laughter and hugging.  
“Oh how I missed you Suzh!” The man said patting Sky’s head. She grabbed his hand and flipped him which led to the man grunting when he hit the ground. Sky smirked.  
“Can’t say the same about you Damon.” Sky laughed. The man, Damon, got up and composed himself. He spread his wings which caused David to jump back. Damon held up his fists and Sky held her foundational stance. Damon leaned at her throwing a punch but she blocked before pinning him down on the ground and resting her knee on his arm just below the shoulder blade.  
“I give! I give!” Damon screamed. Sky got up and brushed her pants off. Sky looked at David and smiled.  
“You’ll have to accuse him, he challenges me everytime he sees me.” As she was talking Damon tried sneaking up behind her but resulted in him getting elbowed on his nose. He clutched it as he backed away. Sky turned to him with a smirk. “Next time you call for mercy, don’t go against your word.”  
“You son of a-” Damon started to say before someone shouted “Watch out!”  
The person who screamed collided with the ground before tumbling a couple feet. The person giggled and pushed themself up. Her white hair falling halfway over her face. Sky ran over.  
“Are you okay?” She asked offering a hand to the girl. The girl stretched out her hand hesitantly. Sky smiled softly. “It’s okay. I don’t bite.” The girl smiled taking Sky’s hand. Sky helped her to her feet and the girl hugged Sky. Sky stiffened at the embrace.  
“Is Virgil okay?” The girl whispered. Sky gasped and hugged the young girl.  
“My stars it’s you…” Sky wrapped her wings around Annabell with tears threatening to spill. Annabell only laughed. David crossed his arms over his chest with a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth before a pain shot through him. The whole reason they came here was due to the fact he couldn’t save her. He looked away from the two and around at the field surrounding them. Something yellow in the forest lining caught his eye and he walked towards it. The thing ran further in and he chased after it. Chasing the thing deeper and deeper he noticed that it got darker. The birds had stopped chirping. The forest seemed restless. A branch snapped from behind him and he turned around. A branch thumped on top of his head and he fell to the ground. Before slipping into unconsciousness, he caught a glimpse of a red fabric against a white shirt.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof...Finally got it done...

David came to and heard humming. He felt a cold cloth pressed on his forehead and a soft blanket of some kind over him. His head was pounding and he grunted as he forced his eyes opened. A teen stiffened and looked at him with a sheepish smile.   
“Sorry about that.” He muttered.   
“Who are you?” David asked. The teen stepped into the light. He had white prince attire with a red sash. He looked identical to Roman from his realm. The only slight change was the golden wings on his back.   
“I am Prince Roman of the Alazne realm and you were trespassing in the royal forest. I then realized you didn’t have wings, so I brought you here.” Roman said as he at in a chair in one of the corners in the room. David was dumbfounded.   
“How?” He whispered. Roman looked at him confused.  
“How what?” Roman asked.   
“How are you here? Why...This doesn’t make any sense!” David exclaimed causing his headache to get worse. He hissed in pain while Roman looked at him in shock.  
“There is only one me...I died years ago...Nay, centuries ago.” Roman got up and stalked over. “You jumped realms! How!?”   
David looked at him with fear in his eyes. “I-i...I-i came here with someone named Sky...She didn’t...We got separated….”  
Roman didn’t seem phased. “Sky went to the Evlian realm days ago in search of her partners. She wouldn’t have come back without them.” David looked at his hands. How was he supposed to explain that he wasn’t lying? He looked up at Roman and sighed. “How can I prove I’m not lying?”   
“If I find her here and ask her if she brought you here, then I’ll believe you. Until then.” Roman waved his hand and golden bonds appeared on David’s wrists. David looked down at them. “You stay here.”   
“Alright.” David whispered. Roman stood and left the room leaving David to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine them in whatever suites until I want to specify....
> 
> My crappy Christmas gift to all of you...


End file.
